Saving Elena
by bookworm722
Summary: After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. Klaus plans to "bind" Elena to him for all eternity. How will Damon save her? Who will he turn to for help? How far will he go to save the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this. This is the story's introduction. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! I would love to get your thoughts and feedback!

**Chapter 1**

Damon was sitting and enjoying a drink after Elena left. Her words echoed in his mind after he had told her that Stefan was gone. She had said, "Then we let him go, Damon. We let him go." She seemed ready to do just that. She had stared into his eyes and he had felt their connection. He had felt it. He knew he would have to be patient and wait until she was ready until they took the next step. After he had taken Elena home, he called Stefan. Of course he didn't answer.

Hours later Damon's phone rang and Elena's number showed up. Worry filled in his gut as he answered the phone.

"Elena, are you okay?" He asks quickly.

"Funny you should ask, mate."

Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded.

"Well you see Damon, Stefan stole my family so I have decided to take the lovely Elena for myself."

Fury burns through Damon's entire body and he races to his car and speed as fast as possible to Elena's house. The bloody scene is overwhelming. Alaric is lying on the floor with a knife in his back. Knowing his ring will allow him to heal Damon hurries up to Elena's room. She is gone.

Klaus's laughter sounds in my ear. "Did you honestly think I would be calling from her house? I have to say, Damon, panic does not a smart vampire make…" His voice trails off and Damon yells in rage.

"Where is she?"

"She is mine now, mate." He answers before hanging up.

Damon paces the floor and keeps calling Stefan. Finally, Stefan answers.

"What do you want?" He asks Damon in an annoyed tone.

"Klaus took Elena." Damon tells him.

Stefan pauses and panic fills him for a second before he reigns it in. Why should he care about Elena anymore? He knows that is a lie. He knows he still loves her, but he can't have her. Klaus ruined that for him.

"Klaus wouldn't take Elena, Damon. He knows we keep her from harm. He needs her breathing."

Damon screams into the phone. His brother is an idiot! "He called me, Stefan. He told me he had Elena. I am at her house now. She is gone!"

Stefan finally seems to understand. "What does he want?"

Damon yells in frustration. "He didn't ask for anything. He just told me you stole his family so he was keeping Elena. You have to give him his family back, Stefan. It is the only chance we have to get Elena back."

Stefan sighs, but relents. Damon considers this to be smart because otherwise he was going to rip Stefan limb from limb. Damon hurriedly dials Klaus again.

"Damon, it is a pleasure to hear from you again so soon."

Damon doesn't beat around the bush. "Stefan has agreed to give you back your family in exchange for Elena."

Klaus is quiet for a moment before he speaks. "Well, I see you have been busy. However, Damon, I never asked for my family back. I simply took Elena instead."

Damon's body is seized with fear and rage. "He will give you all your family back! We just want Elena!"

"Well, you have wanted Elena for a very long time, mate. However, things have changed. I fancy her. I intend to keep her and make her mine. When the time is right, I will make her my mate. I just have to…ummm…make her accept me first."

Chills run down Damon's spine. Klaus was an original. He could do anything he wanted. What would he do to Elena?

"Klaus, I will give you whatever you want for Elena. Anything."

He would have given up the entire population of Mystic Falls to save Elena from Klaus.

"Thank you, but no. However, since your persistence is rather heartening I will allow you to say goodbye to the woman you love before she becomes mine forever."

Damon waits anxiously for Elena's voice on the line.

"Damon?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Elena, did he hurt you?" Damon questions instantly.

"No, but he intends to keep me. Damon…" She trails off and Damon is quick to respond.

"Elena, I will never stop looking for you. Do you understand me? I will look for you for as long as it takes. Don't give up." He wants to encourage her.

She responds quickly with a tear filled voice. "I won't. Damon…I love you." She says breathlessly.

Damon's breath catches in his throat and he rushes to speak as well. "I love you, Elena. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I won't ever give up." He assures her.

"Say goodbye, love." Klaus says in her ear.

"No." She tells him stubbornly with anger.

"I do admire your spirit." He tells her before the line disconnects.

**This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I hope you like it. If I get enough interest I plan to continue. I love The Vampire Diaries! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Do you like the story idea? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! This story is based off of the television show and not the books. I have read the books, but I wanted to use the show instead of the books for this particular story. This story picks up right after Damon tried to kill Klaus and Stefan stopped him. Klaus feeling hospitable relieved Stefan of his compulsion and gave him his freedom. Stefan is angry because Klaus ruined his life and he steals his family. Damon and Elena decide at the end of the episode to let Stefan go and move on with their lives. Now, after chapter one of my story Klaus has retaliated by taking Elena away with the intention to keep her. Damon is frantic to save her.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter two

**Chapter 1**

The line disconnecting in Damon's ear fills him with silent dread. Suddenly, Stefan appears in the doorway. He pulls the knife out of Alaric, something Damon had not even thought about in his current state of panic, and walks over towards him.

"Well?" He questions Damon with eyes filled with intensity.

Damon glares at his brother. Stefan is the reason Elena is gone. It is all his fault. "He refused to trade Elena for his family. He intends to keep her for himself."

Stefan's face drops, but then he tries to hide it. He is a fool. Damon can see right through that façade. However, he could care less about Stefan's feelings anymore. He was done trying to help Stefan. He was going to find Elena. He couldn't let her alone with Klaus for all eternity. He wouldn't.

"Well, I guess we get to keep the royal family then." Stefan says with a smile and Damon wants to punch him. "He will change his mind, Damon." Stefan reassures him seeing Damon's expression. "His family means everything to him. He will bring Elena back."

Damon shakes his head. Even Klaus couldn't resist the charm of Elena Gilbert. He wanted her for himself. Damon knew he would do anything in his power to get her back. He just had to find a place to start.

Bonnie! Bonnie could do a locator spell. Damon pulls out his phone and calls Bonnie. Bonnie answers on the third ring.

"Damon? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Damon couldn't care less what time it was.

"Klaus took Elena. He intends to make her his mate. Bonnie, we have to find her…now!"

Bonnie's voice raised in panic. "Jeremy and I will be right there."

So, that is where Jeremy was. Damon thought. He was relieved that Jeremy was not here. It would have been more difficult for Elena. He would have Bonnie do the locator spell and then he was going to go and save the only woman he will ever truly love.

Elena's head hurt. She had woken up in a dark house. She was tied into a chair and her blood was being drawn out.

"What?" She asks in a small voice.

"Love, I have to put some of your blood away in case we need to make more hybrids someday." Klaus's voice crosses the dark room.

Elena struggles a little, but her efforts are futile. She is weak and she can't break free. She isn't even sure if she would be able to stand if she could.

Klaus looks her over with interest. The compelled nurse takes the last blood bag and put it into a cooler.

Klaus tore his eyes away from his prize for a moment before compelling the nurse once again. "Thank you. Please insure that all of the blood is put into the locked freezer we discussed. Tell no one what transpired here."

"Yes, sir. Right away." She tells Klaus before walking away.

Elena stares at Klaus with unconcealed hatred. Klaus grins. She fascinates him. He is going to love this process. He knew it would take a long time before she would care for him. He planned to wait a little while before he changed her and try to change her opinion of him. It would be a slow process, but he was excited about the results it would eventually yield in his favor. There was no way she would be able to resist him forever.

Klaus approaches her slowly and Elena speaks as loudly and as forcefully as she can despite the blood loss.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" She yells weakly. Klaus looks at her with sympathy. She is extraordinary. She has allowed those Neanderthal Salvatore brothers to make her weak. She is a strong, spit fire on her own and he would make sure she retained that in her vampire life with him.

Klaus ignored her weak plea and bit his wrist and held it out to her. "You lost too much blood darling. You need my blood to heal you."

She turned her head as far as she could. "I would rather die. You'll kill me anyway." She said softly. He wasn't angry with her. He could understand her reluctance to trust him given their past. She wouldn't feel that way for long though.

He gently turned her head back to his wrist and then rested his bloody wrist against her lips. "Drink, darling. I have no desire to harm you. Quite the opposite actually…I want to keep you safe and protected. I took a great deal of blood from you so you must drink love or you will die. I won't let you die, Elena." He tells her.

Elena seems to war with herself for a moment before she drinks from his wrist.

Klaus smiles. "Good girl." He tells her and enjoys the thrill of pleasure her drinking from him causes him.

After she has finished drinking, he decides to tell her some things. "Elena, I took you for a few reasons. One, Stefan stole my family from me. He wants me to be alone forever. I can't be alone, love. I just can't be alone." He pauses for a minute to look into Elena's confused eyes. "I also took you because I care for you…I want to be with you."

Elena's confusion falls away and anger replaces it as she gets stronger. "You wanted to be with me so you take me? That doesn't exactly work in your favor, does it?"

Klaus reaches forward and unties her ropes so she can stand of her own free will. "No, it does not." He tells her gently. She turns her back to him and he comes behind her but is careful not to touch her. "However, I am hopeful that you will see with time that I am not a monster, Elena." He reaches out and gently touches her hand. Elena tries to wrench it away, but he holds it tightly and she turns around to face him. Anger is still her primary expression, but she is also confused. Klaus knows he needs to jump on any opportunity to work his way into her heart. "I will always protect you. No one will be able to hurt you when you are with me."

She looks down and he lets go of her hand. He seems to be waiting for her to speak. "I love Damon." Elena tells him angrily. "I just realized last night that I am in love with Damon and you take me away from him. Damon can keep me safe. Damon loves me. Damon wants to be with me. Why would I choose you over him?" She yells out angrily.

Klaus flinches slightly at her words, but then smiles at her evilly. "Damon doesn't love you, Elena. He doesn't." Elena shakes her head no, but Klaus continues. "He has only loved one woman and you look just like her. Damon Salvatore is still in love with Katherine, darling."

Elena steps back. "No, he's not. He hasn't loved her for a long time! He is in love with me! I know it!" She insists emphatically.

Klaus sighs. "Elena, darling, I had hoped I wouldn't have to be reduced to this." He leans closer to her and looks her in the eye. He rips her necklace of vervain from her neck. Elena tries to fight him, but she can't. He is holding her too tightly and she closes her eyes to try to escape. Klaus squeezes her arm tighter and she finally opens her eyes. He begins to speak. "Damon Salvatore doesn't love you. He is not coming to save you." She still tries to wrench away from her, but he doesn't let her and repeats the words and then adds. "Stefan has never loved you and chose his revenge knowing it would mean your life." Tears fill her eyes and a small part of Klaus feels remorse, but he knows this has to be done if he is going to convince her to be his. "Damon doesn't care that you are gone. He doesn't care about you at all. I am the only one who loves you, Elena. I am the one who would do anything for you." Elena's tears fall in earnest now as Klaus releases her. She steps back and falls to the floor. Klaus catches her before she hurts herself. She looks up into his eyes as if seeing him for the first time…

**I hope you like it. I love writing fanfiction stories! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Do you like the story idea? Please let me know! What do you think of Klaus? Will Elena remember Damon? Will Bonnie be able to find Elena soon? How will Elena be when they finally find her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I am excited to continue this story. The Vampire Diaries is my favorite show on television! I can't wait for Season 4! I really hope we get to see a little more Damon/Elena in season 4. I don't hate Stefan or anything, but Damon is awesome and deserves some love too .

Now that that is over with, on to chapter three

**Chapter 3**

Elena knows that Klaus's words are poison. He has to be lying. Doesn't he? Damon loves her. Stefan had loved her at one time. Right? Elena's head was cloudy as she tried to escape from Klaus's words. She felt panic clutch her being. What if Damon wasn't coming for her? What if Klaus was right? She shook her head to dispel those thoughts. She knew Klaus had tried to compel her.

She straightened up and looked into his eyes. His eyes look back at her in confusion. He knows that his compulsion has not been successful.

"Love, I know I was unable to compel you. You have vervain in your system. You must have been ingesting it." He says without surprise. He knew she wouldn't be able to be compelled. Compulsion was useless anyone. Once she was a vampire she would know that he had compelled her and all would be for naught.

"Drinking it." Elena said loudly. "Damon wanted me to be protected by more than the necklace."

"Ah, Damon again…hmm. You seem quite enthralled with the elder Salvatore brother." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "However, dear Elena, you need to think very carefully. Even if Damon were to find us here, do you honestly believe I would just let you go?"

Elena's knees begin to shake and she steps back away from him. "Why would you want to keep me if I don't want you?" She asks him in a soft voice.

Klaus smiles at her gently. "My dear, Elena, I have nothing but time my darling. In time, I know you will come to love me. You are the most intriguing human that I have ever met in my life."

He steps closer to her and looks deeply into her eyes and she is caught in the predator's gaze and is unable to look away. "You put everyone before yourself. You sacrifice yourself to save others. You have so much to offer a man. However, as a human, that will end."

He reaches out and takes her hand in his. She tries to pull her hand away, but he holds it firmly in place. "I happen to believe you will be an incredible vampire and a force to be reckoned with. On my arm, you would be the most powerful vampire in the world. You would be untouchable as I am untouchable. We could see the world together. I would take you anywhere you wished to go. Anywhere."

He puts his other hand on her cheek and ignores it when she flinches from his touch. "So, what do you say, Elena? Are you ready to move forward with your life and stop sacrificing yourself for others?"

Elena feels anger…fiery anger. She pulls her fingers from his grasp and backs away from his touch on her cheek. She does something she knows she shouldn't do, but can't stop it. She rears her hand back and slaps him hard across the face. "Rot in Hell!" She tells him with venom in her voice. His shocked face turns back to her carefully. Anger clouds his features momentarily before an evil smile graces his face.

"Feisty, I love it. So, I guess you are still playing the martyr so I have a different proposition for you." He steps toward her again and she cowers back from him now, afraid of what he is going to say.

"Either you submit to me and willingly go away with me or I kill Damon Salvatore."

Elena starts shaking and tears well up in her eyes. "No." She whispers brokenly.

Klaus sighs. "Honestly, Elena, I tried to do this the nice way…but you wouldn't just accept my generous proposal. However, with the right…incentive…I think you are rethinking it aren't you, love?"

Elena lowers her face and closes her eyes tightly. She allows herself to remember her times with Damon. He had risked so much for her and now she had to do this for him. If he came after Klaus then Klaus would kill him. She was certain of it.

"I have a few conditions of my own." She tells him.

"I am all ears." He tells her.

"I want to leave a letter for Damon here. We both know that he will track me here."

He smiles at her. "Done."

She looks back up into Klaus's eyes. "If Damon ever finds us, you have to promise not to hurt him. I need your word that you will not harm him or tell anyone else to harm him either."

Klaus looks at her in shock. She was the most unselfish person he had ever known. He would enjoy giving her everything she could possibly want. "Damon will be protected from my wrath no matter what." He tells her honestly. "He kept you safe and if that is what you desire then I will obey your wish."

Elena continued with her demands. "You will leave Stefan alone as well. You will not retaliate against him for taking your family since you took me."

Klaus raises his eyebrows at Elena and then starts to speak. "Agreed, as long as you agree that if I do get my family back without harming your loved ones that you will remain with me by my side for all eternity."

She nods at him slowly, resigned to her fate now. "Lastly, please do not harm any of my family and friends. I want protection for Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, and Tyler. I want you to leave a few of your hybrids around to ensure that no harm comes to them. If you give me your word to this condition as well then I accept your deal."

Klaus looks at her with greedy eyes. All of her demands are easily honorable and he indeed plans to honor them. The only one he wants to harm is Stefan. She did not mention he wasn't allowed to hurt Stefan if Stefan attacked him, so he may get a chance to get revenge on Stefan. He also realized he was getting revenge on Stefan right now by taking away the girl he still loved beyond reason. He had never stopped loving her even under compulsion. He knew this and now he was going to keep his girl as his own. Stefan would suffer certainly. He was going to enjoy that thought for decades to come.

"I will honor all your demands, fair Elena. I promise and give you my word that I will keep Damon and the rest of your loved ones safe. I promise not to harm Damon should he find us as long as you stay with me. I promise not to retaliate against Stefan for taking my family as long as you remain with me if I should get them back by other means. I will also make sure that Damon knows there is a letter here waiting for him. You may tell him anything you wish in the letter. I will not read it. I will respect your privacy and allow you to say goodbye to the man you love." He tells her genuinely.

Elena looks down again. "Then I accept." She said with tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She was saying goodbye to love, to her life. She knew Klaus could just take her anyway so he was being generous in a sense because he didn't have to give her anything in return.

Kaus smiles slightly at her. "Now, if you are agreeable. We will begin our life together anew. There will be a binding ceremony of course."

Elena looks at him in bewilderment. "A what?" She asks.

"A binding ceremony, love. A witch will bind us to one another…till death do us part…well, not human death but eternal of course. If I were ever to die then you would be free of this binding. However, we have established that I cannot die so you needn't worry about this. You also must know that I will be bound to you as well. I will never be with another either. We won't be able to harm one another. It is a rarely performed ceremony, but at times necessary. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

Elena choked back new sobs. She was going to be forever trapped with Klaus no matter what she truly wanted. She would never be free of him unless he died. Even if Damon were to come for her, she would not be free to leave with him. She was unsure how this ceremony worked and concerned about what it would mean for her.

"What does the binding do?" She asks timidly.

"Simply put, we cannot leave one another without causing ourselves immense pain that will eventually lead to our deaths. We are allowed a few hundred miles distance of course, but anything beyond that and the pain would be excruciating….incapacitating. The pain is the reason more vampires do not complete the binding. They are fearful that if they change their minds they will have to stay with someone they do not love. The binding will also cause pain if one mate cheats on the other. Also, if one tries to kill the one he or she is bound to then that person will also die."

Elena nods and then turns away. "Well I guess I have no choice." She says quietly.

Klaus comes up behind her and touches her shoulder gently before wrapping his arms around her waist. Elena doesn't pull away. What is the point in fighting him? This is to be her life now. Her eternity…her prison was set. "I will leave you to write your letter, love." He says gently gesturing to a pen and paper on a nearby table.

She nods, but doesn't speak as her throat is filled with tears. Klaus is startled to realize he feels badly about how she feels. She is hurting badly. He is sorry that she is hurting, but it can't be helped. He will make it up to her. He reassures himself with this knowledge. He backs up slightly and allows her to shake with sobs wracking her body. He says something that he hopes provides her with comfort.

"I will cherish you forever, Elena. I promise you that. If you wish to look in on Damon from time to time then we will do so together. I want you to be happy in this life. I will work to make you happy with me. All I ask for is a chance." He tells her softly.

Elena doesn't respond to him. She can't even look at him right now. It would break her heart into a million pieces to see Damon again and not be able to touch him…kiss him. She sat down on the floor and heard Klaus retreat from the room. She knew she had no chance to escape because he would just catch her again and then he would go to hurt Damon. She couldn't allow anything to happen to her loved ones if she could do something to save them. Sighing softly, she began to write the longest letter of her life. She had so much to say and she wanted to make sure she said it right.

**I hope you like it. I love writing fanfiction stories! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I kind of made up the binding thing as I wrote. I hope you all don't mind. How do you think Elena will get out of this? How will Damon be able to save her now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love writing this story! I know exactly how I want it to go and I hope you all like the direction it goes as well. I am anxious to know what you think of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know by writing a review for me. I would really appreciate it!

Now that that is over with, on to chapter four

**Chapter 4**

Damon paces the room waiting for Bonnie and Jeremy to return home. Alaric had rejoined the land of the living a few minutes ago. Stefan was nervously pacing the house and eventually went upstairs alone to Elena's room. Damon didn't care what Stefan was doing up there. Elena wasn't there. It wasn't going to help him to go into that room again. He only wanted Elena back. Bonnie ran into the house, breathless, with Jeremy by her side.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks instantly.

"Klaus happened." Damon told him. "He wants to keep Elena for himself."

"But why?" Jeremy questions. "What triggered it?"

Damon felt his anger once again as he answers Jeremy. "That would be because my little brother decided to piss Klaus off and steal his family. I offered Klaus his family back, but he is no longer interested in them. Stefan seems to think he will reconsider, while I tend to disagree. If Klaus wants his family back then he will get them back, but he doesn't have any intention of releasing Elena."

Jeremy starts pacing. "Of course this is Stefan's fault." He mutters. Stefan flies down the stairs and holds Jeremy up by the neck before Damon pushes him away to protect Jeremy.

"Why is this my fault?" Stefan asks.

Jeremy sighs in frustration. "Because you wanted your precious revenge on Klaus. Bonnie told me about the coffins. She told me you wanted her to hide them from Klaus. You wanted to stir him up and I see that you were successful. Bravo on once again screwing my sister over." He says bitterly.

Stefan looks like he wants to tear Jeremy limb from limb, but he doesn't. Jeremy's words are true and he knows it. He is the reason that Elena was taken away. Klaus is trying to destroy him and he knows it. However, he can't admit it. How weak will he appear if he admits this? He knows that Damon sees right through him. He also senses correctly that Damon could care less about his feelings right now. Damon is centered around finding Elena right now. No doubt, he will deal with Stefan when he has Elena back safely in his arms.

The thought of his Elena with Damon makes Stefan cringe. Elena is his soul mate, not Damon's. He wanted her back as much as everyone else did.

Alaric stood up to speak. "This isn't helping anyone. We need to find Elena. Bonnie, can you use Jeremy's blood to do a locator spell?"

Bonnie nods. "Yes, as long as Klaus isn't using a witch to hide their trail yet."

Bonnie cuts Jeremy's hand and the blood flows down onto the map Damon had laid out in front of Bonnie on the coffee table. Bonnie concentrates on the spell and when she opens her eyes she looks at them in confusion.

"This is saying that Elena is still here. She is at Klaus's mansion."

Damon didn't stick around after that and neither did Stefan. They race over to the mansion. Damon enters first and catches a whiff of Elena's fresh scent…her blood. No. He runs over to the other side of the house to see a chair with an IV and needle next to it. The needle is still fresh with Elena's blood. In the chair, Damon's blood runs cold. There is a note in the chair. A note that has been addressed to him. There is also another piece of paper next to it. He reads it first.

_Damon,_

_I promised Elena she could write you a note to tell you goodbye. I will not harm you or any of Elena's family or friends. I have promised my beloved this and given her my word. I will take care of her Damon. Be at peace. _

_Klaus_

_I know all this note did was piss you off. I am sure I will be seeing you again someday._

Damon wads the paper up and throws it across the room. Stefan picks it up to read and Damon sees the emotion in his eyes. Stefan wonders why there is no mention of him. Did Elena not wish to tell him goodbye as well?

Damon then opens the note that he knows Elena wrote to him.

_Dearest Damon,_

_ I am so sorry. I always put you through so much. I meant what I said on the phone though, Damon. I love you. I finally figured it out recently. Once we both decided to let Stefan go, I opened my heart to you and I was ready to experience life with you. You have always been so good to me. You have always protected me no matter who else was at stake. You have always sacrificed yourself to help me. You tried to keep me at bay by pretending to be hard as stone and indifferent. You are not indifferent and I know that you too love me. _

_ Don't waste your time searching for me, Damon. Klaus has covered all the bases. I have promised to stay with him if he doesn't harm you or my loved ones. He also promised to never harm you even if you search us out because I know that no matter what I say that is what you will do. I am to be "bound" to him by a witch. I will never be allowed to be away from him. My fate is sealed. However, yours is not. I want you to be happy Damon. If you choose to go back to Katherine and find love I will not hold it against you. All I want is your happiness. I no longer hold out any hope for myself, but I do hold out hope for all of you._

_ Please tell Jer that I love him so much. Tell him that I need him to go on with his life and not be consumed by this. If he refuses to listen to this, please compel him to forget me. I can't let him live his life searching for a ghost. Tell Bonnie and Care that I love them so much and that they were great friends to me. Tell Matty that want him to live his life to the fullest and overcome all that stands in his way. Tell Tyler that he is stronger than his sire bound to Klaus. Tell him I don't blame him for anything. Finally, tell Stefan, if you ever see him again, that I hope he has a good life. I hope he will control the ripper inside himself and go on to be happy. Please tell Alaric thank you for taking care of Jer and I. Please tell him to watch over Jeremy and keep him safe. I trust him._

_ Lastly Damon, please promise to watch over my family and our friends. I can only trust you to do this. Klaus has promised to have hybrids around to watch, but I don't trust him with my brother. I only trust you with that. You are the only one who has never let me down. You have always done anything in your power to protect me, so now I ask you to take care of my brother and our friends. If we are ever to meet again Damon, whether I am human or vampire, know that I will always love you. I will never forget my feelings for you. You have become a better man than you have ever given yourself credit for and I love you._

_ I am so sorry that we didn't get a chance to explore our future. I will confess to you that I do hold out a small amount of hope that one day Klaus will die and we will reunite once again. However, I hope you do not wait for me. It is only a vain hope that I will ever escape from Klaus. I just wanted you to know that it is the only hope that I still hold in my heart. Please take care of yourself and never sell yourself short. You are an amazing man, Damon Salvatore, and don't let anyone change that._

_ All My Love,_

_ Elena_

Damon's face overflows with tears as they trickle unchecked down his cheeks. Stefan reaches out for the note, but Damon pulls it away from him. The note was not meant for him. Elena wrote it for him.

"The note is addressed to me." He tells Stefan in a soft voice.

Stefan tries to reign in his anger and frustration. Why would Elena leave a note for Damon and not for him? "What does it say?"

Damon clears his throat before speaking again. "It says that Klaus plans to 'bind' her to him. She won't ever be able to leave him then." He spoke softly, but he knows Stefan heard him. Damon had heard of "binding." He knew about it. He knew what it entailed. He also knew that the only way to free Elena was to find a way to kill Klaus.

Stefan sighs in frustration. "Did she say anything to me?" He asks.

Damon whirls around to face him in anger. Why was Stefan focusing on himself right now? "She said that she hopes you can control the ripper inside of you and be happy."

Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy come into the house at this point. Caroline is by Damon's side in a minute. "I heard about the "binding" from outside. What is that?"

Damon shakes his head not wanting to explain it, but he does. "It means that she will be unable to escape Klaus as long as he lives. If she leaves him, then she dies."

Bonnie immediately starts crying in Jeremy's arms. Matt's eyes are filled with tears and Tyler is looking on in shock. Alaric steps forward.

"Well then we have to find a way to kill Klaus."

Damon nods his head in agreement. He decides to quickly relay the contents of the letter that concerns them so that they can hear what Elena wanted them to hear. He also omits the part about compelling Jeremy. He will do it if he has to do it, but Jeremy doesn't need to know that. By the end of the letter they are all crying, with the exception of Stefan and Alaric. Stefan is looking at them all with an unreadable expression.

Damon knows he is upset that Elena left him a letter and not one for him. He needs to get over himself. This is not about him.

"So, what is the first step in saving Elena?" Matt asks loudly. He wants everyone to get back to the task at hand and Damon appreciates him more than he ever has before.

Damon already knows what he wants to do. "I am going to wake Elijah."

**Please review and let me know what you think. I really don't hate Stefan I promise, but I think he would be a little whiny if he didn't get his own letter for Elena so I went with it. Besides this is a Damon/Elena story. There will not be any romance between Elena and Stefan.**

**Also, do you think Klaus really cares for Elena? Will Elena start to care for him? Do you think Elijah will help them save her? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love writing this story! I know exactly how I want it to go and I hope you all like the direction it goes as well. I know that some of you want Klaus's feelings to be genuine…even if they are please remember that this is a Damon/Elena story. I am having fun with writing Klaus wanting Elena as well though.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter five

**Chapter 5**

Elena wakes up and has no idea where she is. She is in a bright yellow bedroom. The bed she is laying on his comfortable and the covers are warm. She sits up and is surprised to see she is alone in the room. She stands slowly to test her delicate balance and realizes Klaus's blood healed her and she is no longer weakened from the blood loss.

She runs to the door and immediately realizes it's futile, but she can't help that it was her gut reaction to try and leave. However, once at the door she pulls her hand back and walks back over to the bed. If she runs, Klaus will still catch her. Her family and friends will suffer then. She cannot allow that. She is the reason that her family and friends are always in danger. It is time to put a stop to it.

The door creaks open, but Elena turns her back to the door and looks out the window instead.

"Nice to see you up and about, fair Elena. May I offer you some breakfast?" Klaus asks her cheerfully.

Elena shakes her head no. Klaus comes up behind her and sets the tray on the small table to her right before wrapping his arms around her waist. She stiffens in his arms, but does not pull away. Klaus smiles slightly. He knows she has resigned herself to this fate. He promises himself that he will change the way she feels about him.

Klaus is surprised how much Elena affects him. He wants nothing more than to make her happy. He wants her to want him as well. He realizes that he is falling for this beautiful woman. Will she fall for him someday? He hoped so. He had nothing but time.

He gently turns her to face him. Her eyes are filled with tears and Klaus reaches his hand up to wipe away a tear that has dripped onto her cheek. Elena pushes him away and sits back on the bed with her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She was not going to let him touch her like this all the time. She may be stuck with him, but that didn't mean that she had to touch him or like it.

He seems unaffected by her rebuff and sits down beside her.

"My witch friend will be here soon for our binding ceremony, love." He tells her with joy.

Elena just stares down and her hands and nods before asking a question. "What is involved in this ceremony?" She asks hesitantly.

Klaus clears his throat before speaking. "It is similar in a lot of ways to a wedding I suppose. We will share vows of sorts. We will share blood. A kiss of course. Then there is our 'wedding night' of course."

Elena feels her body shake. "I have to sleep with you?" She questions with disgust in her voice.

Klaus nods slowly. "It is the last part of the binding, yes." He pauses for a moment. "I hope that you won't find the idea completely repulsive, dear Elena. I promise that after the binding is complete that I will not touch you in any sexual way unless you also desire it."

Elena scoffs. "Well then you are going to be lonely for a lifetime." She murmurs.

Klaus smiles. "After we are bound, I will give you some time to adjust before I turn you into a vampire."

Elena stands and crosses the room. She doesn't want to share her tears with Klaus.

Klaus seems puzzled. "I am assuming that you contemplated immortality with your Salvatore men at some point…" His voice trails off.

Elena does not turn around and she lets the tears fall. "I didn't want to become a vampire. They understood that."

Klaus stands up slowly to approach her cautiously.

"Then they were bloody fools."

Elena whips around to face him. "No, they just respected my wishes."

Klaus laughs. "Damon would have changed you in a moment if it meant saving your life."

Elena closes her eyes and thinks of Damon. She knows Klaus is right. Damon would do anything to save her. She chooses not to answer him.

Klaus continues. "Stefan must not have really loved you then. He was willing to let you stay human and then when you died he was going to move on. He has always been more comfortable as a ripper anyway."

Elena still didn't say anything. She knew that Stefan had loved her once. She also knew that Stefan would never be able to completely put his blood lust aside. She knew that she would never be in love with him again. Damon was different. Damon. Damon.

She would remember him for the rest of her life. She hoped that she would be allowed to see him again.

She finally speaks. "Damon would have turned me to save my life. Even though I would have hated him for it, he would have done it to save me because he loves me." Elena remembered back to when Damon had force fed her his blood so that she would come back in the hybrid ceremony. He said he didn't care because she would still be alive. She had no doubt he would do it again to save her. At least he wouldn't have to. Klaus would do it and she would hate him for all eternity.

Klaus is standing right next to her. "My friend has arrived. Let's begin. Shall we, love?"

Elena ignores his outstretched hand and walks out of the room ahead of him. "I love your spirit, Elena. It will make you an intriguing immortal."

Elena walks out of the room ready to accept her fate. She closes her eyes and thinks of Damon. Will he move on with his life and forget her? No. She answers her own question. He will come for her. Damon will come for her.

Damon sprints out to the old Bennet witch house and hurries into the room with the coffins. Fortunately, the witches are okay with his plan to save Elena from Klaus and the coffins are visible to him. He opens the coffin with Elijah in it.

He reaches in to pull out the dagger when a hand stops him. "NO!" Stefan screams.

Damon pushes him back and turns to face him. "Why the hell not?" He yells back at Stefan.

"We don't need Elijah! We can save Elena ourselves without leveraging our assets."

Damon is taken aback and steps forward pulling the dagger out of Elijah and holding it in his hand. "I don't give a damn about your assets! I want to save Elena. I don't care about sticking it to Klaus! We need Elijah's help. Maybe he can find Elena before the binding ceremony! And if not, he is our best bet to kill Klaus!"

Stefan looks at him in anger. "You are making a big mistake." He seethes.

"Wrong, little brother." Damon says with venom. "The biggest mistake I ever made was coming after you. I should have let you go and stay with Klaus. If I had then Elena would be safe here with me!"

Stefan looks at Damon in barely concealed hatred. "You just had to move in on Elena. She was mine, Damon. MINE!"

Stefan lunged for Damon and they began to wrestle with one another. The fight went on for a long time. They were fairly evenly matched since Stefan was also drinking human blood. Damon had more brain power, but Stefan had more fuel because he was a ripper now.

A voice broke them apart. "Gentleman, please. Tell me why you have chosen to awake me. Where is the lovely Elena?"

Elijah is standing before them with a confused look on his face.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Do you think Elijah will help them? Will they save Elena before the ceremony? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**

**Thanks so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love writing this story! This chapter may upset some of you, but it is necessary. I promise not to go too into detail.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter six

**Chapter 6**

A voice broke them apart. "Gentleman, please. Tell me why you have chosen to awake me. Where is the lovely Elena?" Elijah demands.

Elijah is standing before them with a confused look on his face. How did he get here? Why did they remove the dagger?

Damon immediately pushes Stefan away and walks up to Elijah still holding the dagger in his hand. "As much as it pains me to ask this, I need your help. Your brother has taken Elena. He intends to 'bind' himself to her. We need to stop it, or if he has already done it…reverse the binding…and then kill your miserable excuse for a brother."

Elijah is shocked to hear this news, but he realizes he shouldn't be. His brother is a monster. He found that out the hard way.

"I will help you rescue, Elena. I owe it to her since I let her down last time." He said in a confident voice.

He turns to Damon with an intense stare. "If Klaus plans to do the binding he will need a very powerful witch. There is only one witch Klaus is still on good terms with…her name is Vanessa."

Damon speaks immediately. "How do we find this Vanessa?"

Elijah smiles. "We use your witch of course."

Elena looks at Klaus with disdain once they are in front of the witch. The witch looks old. She has frizzy black hair and slate gray eyes. She looks resigned to this job, but Elena knows it doesn't matter. Klaus wants them bound so they will be bound. She just looks forward with dead eyes as the witch looks her over in interest and in sympathy.

"Klaus, you have chosen a fine woman to be bound to…she is strong, beautiful, but she also hates you right now."

Klaus grins at Vanessa and her observant skills. "She won't forever, Vanessa. She won't forever."

"You wish." Elena seethes.

Vanessa addresses Elena. "You need to wear something white for the occasion." She thrusts a gown at Elena. Elena turns to go into the other room to change. She slips the gown on. She is stunned that it looks so beautiful on her. It is a silk gown with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt If she wasn't so miserable with this match she would be excited to wear such a garment. She dressed quickly and then pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail not caring how it looked at all.

When she returns to the room, Klaus takes in her look. "You look amazing." He tells her and she ignores him. Klaus looks at her vulnerable neck exposed to him and he can't wait to exchange blood with her.

"Join hands." Vanessa says and Klaus reaches out to hold Elena's hands. Elena wants to step away, but she knows it won't matter in the end.

"Two souls will be bound as one. The ceremony begins now." She says. She walks up behind Elena with a dagger. Elena's eyes go wide with fear, but Vanessa ignores her. "You must exchange blood to begin this process…you must stop when I command it." She declares looking at Klaus who nods at her imperceptibly.

She places the dagger at Elena's neck and cuts the surface of her skin with the knife. Elena winces, but Klaus readily steps forward.

"The more you exchange blood, the more bound you become." Vanessa says. She motions for Klaus. "Drink."

Klaus leans his head into Elena's neck and gently drinks. He senses Elena's discomfort and tries to be as gentle as possible. Her blood is delicious, magnificent, and enticing.

"Stop." Vanessa commands and Klaus pulls away reluctantly and stares into Elena's eyes.

Elena sees the emotions in Klaus's eyes and looks at him in confusion. Why is he looking at her that way? Vanessa interprets her thoughts and cuts Klaus's neck a little more deeply than she cut hers. She motions Elena forward. Elena steps forward slowly.

"Drink." Vanessa orders.

Elena looks at the blood pooling on Klaus's shoulder and feels a weird feeling sweep over her. She leans over and tastes his blood. His blood is surprisingly sweet and she drinks more. The liquid flows down her throat and she feels stronger…more in control which is ridiculous because she is not in control of anything anymore.

After a minute, Vanessa tells her to stop and she steps back. Klaus is looking at her in admiration and Elena finds she can't look away from him…she feels connected to him in some way and she hates it.

"Now that you have exchanged blood, it is time for the vows. Do you Klaus wish to be bound to Elena for all eternity?"

"I do." Klaus says with sincerity and Elena looks at him in confusion once more.

"Elena, do you wish to be bound to Klaus for all eternity?"

Elena swallows deeply and looks away. She closes her eyes and the image of Damon strays into her mind. She loves Damon, not Klaus. However, if she doesn't do this then Klaus will kill Damon and everyone she has ever loved. She can't allow that to happen.

"I do." She whispers with tears flowing down her cheeks as she falls into this life with no chance of escape.

"Please join hands once more." Vanessa orders. "After sharing blood and vows, your binding ceremony is nearly complete. You may now kiss as an acknowledgement of the vows you have promised to follow."

Klaus eagerly leans closer to Elena and touches his lips to hers enthusiastically. Elena tries to stop the kiss and is surprised when Klaus deepens it and places his hands gently on her face. Elena attempts to pull away and Klaus holds her firm. His tongue licks at her lips and she opens her mouth involuntarily under his tongue's assault, but as soon as his tongue enters her mouth she pulls away and he lets her.

Elena refuses to look at him and he looks to Vanessa for the final step. "Now, you need to solidify your binding and celebrate your union. In the morning, I will see that you have completed the final step. Enjoy your night together." She says gently and looks at Elena with something resembling sympathy before leaving them alone.

Klaus takes her hand gently in his and leads her in the direction of a bedroom. As soon as they enter the room Elena begins to cry. She doesn't want this. Klaus feels his heart ache for her. He knows she doesn't want him now…he hopes she will in the future.

He wants to make it easier for you. "I can compel you to forget after if you would like." He tells her gently.

Elena shakes her head no. She doesn't want him to do something for her. She wants to remember this and hate him for it every single day for the rest of all eternity.

Klaus reaches for the zipper on her dress and slowly inches it down her body. He pushes the sleeves down slowly until the dress pools at her feet. He looks her over with hungry eyes. "Elena, you are lovely."

Elena shivers under his exploration. She lies on the bed and pulls the covers tightly around her. She doesn't want this man to touch her.

Klaus removes his clothes and then lies down on the bed beside her shifting to get under the blankets as well. "I hope in time you can forgive me for this." He tells her gently. "I promise I will never touch you like this again unless you desire it as much as I do."

His leg touches hers and she recoils. She doesn't answer Klaus. She won't answer him. Elena closes her eyes and goes to the only place she can to help her get through this…Damon Salvatore.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't hate me. She had to complete the binding ceremony…I hope you are still interested in the story. Will Vanessa help Damon once he finds her? How will he rescue Elena? Do you think Elena will fall under Klaus's spell or will she hold true to her love for Damon? What will Stefan do? Please review! I would love to her your thoughts.**

**Thanks so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love writing this story! This chapter introduces a little hope to Elena and she starts to come up with her own little plan. I hope you enjoy it!

Now that that is over with, on to chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

Elena doesn't sleep. Sleep evades her and she can't make her body relax. She shifts away from Klaus's sleeping form in bed and escapes his secure grasp. She doesn't want him to touch her ever again. Elena flashes back to the night before and tears prick her eyes. He had tried to be gentle with her. She knew that, but she wondered why he even bothered. It wasn't as if he loved her. What they had done last night was not love. It had been about Klaus wanting to own her. Now he did own her she thought with a shudder.

She quickly slips out of bed and puts on a robe that was lying over a chair across the room. She finds her underwear and slips them on as well. She leaves the room to go outside and get some fresh air. She is surprised to see Vanessa sitting outside at a small table. The balcony overlooks a vast countryside of some sort. Elena realizes she has no idea where she is.

"How are you doing?" Vanessa asks her with concern.

Elena's eyes flash with anger as she turns to the witch. She is the one who did this to her. She put her in this position. "I feel completely…alone." She says dejectedly.

Vanessa reaches over and places her arm on Elena's shoulder. Elena shrugs her off and stares out at the countryside with tears staining her cheeks.

"Perhaps you will grow to love Klaus as much as you do Damon." She whispers.

Elena turns to look at her in shock. "How did you…" She starts, but Vanessa cuts in.

"I heard his name in my head as soon as I saw you. You love him and not Klaus. I am assuming he threatened those you love so that you would agree to the ceremony?" She asks her.

Elena nods. Vanessa continues to speak. "Me too. I had to do the ceremony or he was going to kill my daughter, Amelia."

Elena looks at her and sees that the woman is in tears. She didn't want to make Elena live this live. It was forced on her as well. She just had to live with her actions the same as Elena had to live with hers.

"I forgive you." Elena whispers to Vanessa. Vanessa looks at her with shocked eyes before replying.

"Don't." She says. "I took away your freedom of choice. I separated you from the man you love. Tell me, does he love you back?"

Elena shrugs her shoulders. "I have always thought so, but we never got a chance to…"

She trails off and Vanessa smiles. "Then don't give up hope." She tells her.

Elena looks at her in confusion, but Vanessa puts her fingers to her lips to silence her. Elena whirls around and sees Klaus step onto the deck. He smiles at her and she looks away from him.

"You have completed the ceremony, Klaus. You are bound to one another. My debt to you is paid." Vanessa says in a strong voice.

Klaus smiles at her. "Indeed. You are free from my services. Go now. Perhaps we will meet again someday."

She cringes slightly and backs away. "Don't count on it." She mumbles. Vanessa gives Elena one more look that causes Elena not to feel so desolate before leaving the balcony.

Elena can't help but wonder if there is a way to escape this life. Vanessa told her to hold on to hope. Would she be able to do that? For how long?

Klaus comes to stand behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Elena stiffens, but Klaus doesn't release her.

"We shall be leaving in an hour or so, my love." He whispers in her ear.

"Where are we going?" She asks softly.

"I am going to take you with me to see the world. But first, would you like to see Damon once more?"

Elena turns around and looks at him with puzzled eyes. "Why would you…" She trails off.

"Because you desire to see him and I desire to please you." He tells her earnestly. "If you agree to exchange blood with me we shall be on our way."

Elena tries to recoil from him, but he holds her firmly against his muscled chest. "It can be quite pleasant. It will strengthen you…sustain you…make you better able to control your emotions."

Elena remembered that feeling when she had drunk from him. She had felt powerful and in control. She wanted to feel in control again…even if only for a few moments. She forgot all about what Vanessa said about the more they shared blood the more connected they would be. She didn,'t even think about that. She was overcome with the emotions of getting to see Damon again and also getting to feel powerful and in control.

Klaus stood very still behind her as Elena swept her long dark hair off her shoulder and pulls the robe down slightly to expose her neck to him. Klaus leans over and blows gently on her neck causing Elena's entire body to shiver. Elena was angry with herself for her body reacting to him even when she despises him.

Klaus places a gentle kiss on her neck before licking down her long neck slowly.

"You promised…not unless I…" Elena couldn't finish. She was trying to calm herself down. Her body was betraying her because Klaus knew what he was doing. He had been around for thousands of years.

Klaus grinned against her neck and placed one more kiss against her bare neck before answering her in a low, seductive voice. "I promised not to make love to you until you wanted the same. However, I am merely showing my affection for you now. I can make you feel good, Elena. If you would only allow it, I can make you forget all about your old life."

Elena shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. "No. Just take my blood please." She whispers. Could he really make her forget about Damon? Jeremy? Her friends? Was he that powerful? Elena fears that he is.

"With pleasure darling." He says before sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck. The initial bite hurt, but when Klaus drank her blood she just felt uncomfortable with mild discomfort. She was relieved that it wasn't painful.

Elena started to swoon in his arms with the blood loss and Klaus noticed immediately. He used a small dagger to cut into his neck so Elena could drink from him. Again Elena wanted to resist, but the blood smelled so sweet and tempting that she sucked greedily at it. She felt her strength returning and she felt powerful and…in control. She realizes she can use Klaus's affection for her to her advantage. She may be able to control him to some degree.

She finally stepped back and wiped her mouth before looking at Klaus. He was looking at her admiration. She couldn't understand him at all. She didn't want to understand him at all, but she knew she was connected to him for all eternity now…unless…unless Vanessa could help her in the future. She would have to try to hold on to that hope for as long as she could.

Klaus leans in to kiss her and she decides to let him. Maybe if she can make him believe she is falling for him then she will be more powerful. She wonders if she will be able to do this…she closes her eyes and pictures Damon in her mind as Klaus's lips touch hers. She allows him to explore her mouth and kisses him back. She pulls away before he tries to deepen the kiss, but he is looking at her with lust in his eyes as soon as she opens her eyes. Something in his eyes draws her into them. She tries to look away, but can't. What is going on? She wonders as her mind starts to panic, but before full on panic sets in he looks down shyly.

"Are you ready to see Damon again?" He asks with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Elena wonders what he is up to, but she also knows that she wants to see Damon and will take whatever he wants to dish out to be able to do so.

"Yes." She says simply even though nothing in her life has ever been simple.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be more of Damon as well. Elena will get to see Damon again, but will he know she is there? What do you think will happen? Remember that this is a Damon/Elena story…it will take a while, but it will get there I promise. Does anyone reading have a soft spot for Klaus? Just curious. What do you think his intentions for Elena are in this story? I would love to hear your thoughts.  
Thanks so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed! This chapter has some Damon/Elena and some of Damon's awesome scheming! I would love to know what you think after you read it so please let me know.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter eight

**Chapter 8**

Elijah's plan to use Bonnie to find this all powerful witch was not working. Bonnie was unable to get a read on her at all. Damon was beyond frustrated. He took his frustration out on his room. He threw things across the room and ripped his dresser in half. Stefan must have been out doing god only knows what because he didn't come to see what was going on. Elijah was with Bonnie trying to find another way around the spell. Stefan had vanished as soon as the spell hadn't worked. Damon felt another burst of anger coming on, but a voice stopped him.

"How is that going to help you find her?"

Damon whips his head around and sees a petite woman with dark frizzy hair standing in his doorway. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Who are you?"

She smiles. "I am the witch that your friend Bonnie is trying to find. I am the witch who bound Elena to Klaus yesterday."

Blind rage fills Damon and he has to stop himself from killing the woman standing in front of him. His heart is breaking and grief is threatening to overcome him. "Why did you do it?" He asks brokenly instead.

She sighs before sitting down in a chair. "Klaus threatened me, just as he did Elena. He is very good with threats." She pauses and then looks at Damon with interest.

"She really loves you. She still does you know."

Damon shakes his head and puts his head in his hands. "I was too late to save her from this fate. Now, I must kill Klaus to free her and I can't kill Klaus."

Vanessa speaks again. "That is not the only way, Damon. It is the only way Klaus knows of course. However, since you obviously love Elena I am here to help you."

Damon stands and walks over to her and sinks down on the floor to listen.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave us. Klaus can compel anyone should he so desire it. I am only telling you and you must be the only one to know it. Do you understand?"

Damon nods eagerly and Vanessa continues.

"There is a way to break the binding."

Damon leans forward. "I am listening."

"Whenever you see Elena, you must find an excuse to get her alone. You may not kiss her as it will cause her pain…but if you share blood with one another as often as you can then it will weaken the binding exponentially. It may take a while, but when the binding is broken you will both feel it. Once the binding is broken you must take her far away from Klaus. You must take her far away and turn her into a vampire…into your mate."

Damon nods at her. "How do I know it will work?"

Vanessa smiles. "Do you really think Klaus knows more about spells than witches? There is a loophole in every spell. As long as Elena never lets go of her love for you then the binding can be broken. Encourage her to not share blood with Klaus if she can help it. It will weaken the effect of your blood upon her if she has to share blood with him as well."

Damon feels relief and joy. There is a chance for him to get her back.

"May I tell Elena this plan?" He asks.

Vanessa shakes her head. "Klaus can compel Elena at any time. He could get her to tell him the plan without her wanting him to know. I alerted her the best I could. I gave her hope. You may tell her you saw me...she might be able to deduce something from that."

Damon agrees that Elena would pick up on something without actually knowing the plan.

"I must go now. Klaus has allowed Elena to meet with you. There will be here within the hour. Stay here in this room. Elena wanted to come here first to look for you. Klaus will leave you both alone…he has unfinished business with your brother and knows where he is. He will not kill your brother so don't worry about him. You and Elena will be alone together. It is imperative that you exchange blood with her. Klaus has already done so three times and if that continues without your interference then it will weaken your bound with Elena and strengthen her binding to Klaus."

Damon nods again. "Thank you, Vanessa."

She smiles. "Good luck, Damon. I wish you well."

She turns and walks out the door leaving Damon with his thoughts.

An hour later, Elena lets herself into the Salvatore mansion. Klaus told her he had some business to take care of. He assured her that it would not be in violation to their agreement. He told her that he would leave her alone for a short time with Damon. Elena was relieved and wanted to spend that time with Damon.

She took the stairs two at a time and walked into his bedroom. She takes in the mess and the destruction before her eyes meet Damon's. He is sitting on his bed looking at her with nothing, but love in his eyes.

"Klaus…he had a witch bind us…I…" Elena started and Damon moved forward to soothe her.

"I know. Vanessa told me." Damon looks into Elena's eyes and sees her curiosity there.

"Trust me." Damon whispers to her and she nods. She does not question Damon. She knows he will do whatever he can to save her.

"I am scared, Damon. I hate Klaus, but I feel connected to him in a strange way. I am afraid he will make me forget you…forget us." She wants Damon to know her fears.

Damon pulls her closer to him and places his hand against her warm cheek. She feels heat spread through her body. Damon leans in to whisper in her ear. "I cannot kiss you, for I am told it will cause you pain. I never want to cause you pain, my love."

He brings his other hand up to caress her other cheek. Elena is lost in the sensation of Damon's hands on her face. She yearns to lean forward and touch her lips to his.

"We cannot kiss now, love. However, I know another way to bring us closer together." Damon whispers in her ear. She nods fiercely agreeing to whatever will bring them closer.

Damon draws her hair away from her neck and runs his fingers over her neck. Elena moans softly at his touch. "I want to share blood with you, Elena. Will you consent to that?" He whispers in her ear and she sighs softly and nods again.

Damon leans over and gently bites the skin at her neck. Elena is surprised that it didn't even sting and as soon as he began to drink her body responded immediately. She felt pure pleasure and happiness as she felt him drink from her neck. Damon felt her happiness and continued to drink slowly from her. Her blood called to him. It was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted and he felt his desire for her grow even more. He pulls away before he takes too much. He licks at the spot where he drew her blood and she shivers against him.

Damon reaches over to the bedside table and lifts a small knife. He cuts his neck for Elena and she immediately begins to drink. With Klaus she had felt control and power when drinking his blood. With Damon, she felt those things, but also something more. She felt loved, protected, and safe. His blood flowed down her throat and spread throughout her soul. She knew that this would help her hold on to hope. She knew he would come for her someday. He would be able to save her someday. Until then, she would have to make do with this.

She reluctantly pulls away when she is full. She stares into Damon's eyes and he is staring into her eyes as well. Her feelings are mirrored in his eyes.

"I love you." Damon tells her softly, but with conviction.

"I love you, too." Elena says and her heart soars.

Damon checks her shoulder and is pleased to see that the blood she took from him healed the wound he made at her neck.

"Elena, whenever we meet I want to do this with you. I will find a way to save you. Please try your best to keep this between us."

Elena nods and smiles at Damon. "I know you will find a way to save me, Damon. I believe in you."

Elena reaches out and caresses his cheek and he shivers at her touch. No woman has ever affected him so much, not even Katherine.

Elena sits next to him on the bed and they sit there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes for a long time. They cannot do anything else, but Damon is very hopeful. He has a plan and he will save Elena from Klaus's evil clutches.

"I will love you forever." Damon tells her honestly.

Elena allows the tears to fall down her cheeks and Damon wipes them away. "I love you." She says softly.

"Well, well, well…isn't this a pretty picture." Elena and Damon both turn towards the voice at the door.

Stefan.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Stefan is going to freak out? What is going to happen? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you all liked the last chapter. Remember she isn't allowed to kiss Damon because of the binding thing, but at least Vanessa told Damon a way to eventually get around that, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! You are all wonderful! Thanks so much!

Now that that is over with, on to chapter nine

**Chapter 9**

"I will love you forever." Damon tells her honestly.

Elena allows the tears to fall down her cheeks and Damon wipes them away. "I love you." She says softly.

"Well, well, well…isn't this a pretty picture." Elena and Damon both turn towards the voice at the door.

Stefan.

Stefan walks into the room and jealousy tears through every fiber of his being. He just heard the woman he loves tell his brother that she is in love with him. He knows that he and Elena are not together anymore, but he had hoped that someday he would get another chance.

Now, with Damon in the picture, he feels as though he will never get that chance. He knows his brother and Damon will never let her go. Elena could still change her mind, someday. It is this that he holds onto as he takes a deep breath.

"Klaus will be here very soon…he has been stalking me all over town to try and find where I hid his family and yet he hasn't tried to approach me or touch me. Why is that I wonder?" He turns his face to look into Elena's eyes and she looks down.

"I made Klaus promise not to harm you." She says softly. Stefan nods. He had figured this out.

Stefan looks at Damon with his hands laced with Elena's on the bed. "Damon, could you give Elena and I a moment alone?" Stefan asks earnestly.

Damon nods and then gets up and leaves the room. Stefan knows he will still be able to hear us, but at least Elena can't see him.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Elena asks me softly.

Stefan steps closer to her and reach a hand out to touch her face. She leans back to avoid his touch and Stefan ignores the pang in his heart and begins to speak. "I want to know why you didn't leave me a letter." Stefan knows it sounds selfish, but he really wants to know.

Elena doesn't look startled though. She looks sad, but resigned almost. "Honestly, Stefan, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. After you foiled Damon's plan to destroy Klaus, you took off. I didn't know if you would ever come back. I decided that night…I had to let you go. So, I did. I let you go. I finally allowed my heart to guide me and I realized it had been trying to tell me something for so long. I am in love with Damon. I have been for a while. When you left with Klaus to save Damon, I tried to hold onto you for so long. But…you pushed me away…and I finally listened to what you were telling me. I am not the one for you, Stefan. Not anymore. Damon is the man I love."

Elena's speech hurts Stefan immensely, but he appreciates her honesty. "I know you speak honestly, Elena. However, I know you could change your mind one day. I will wait for that day and I will be there for you."

Elena looks at him in confusion, but shakes her head no. "Stefan. You need to move on with your life and let me go."

"Not bad advice, mate. The girl is mine after all."

Elena and Stefan turn to see Klaus enter the room with Damon right behind him.

"Not of her own free will." Stefan mumbles.

Klaus laughs. "She had a choice, of course, and she chose to save all your miserable behinds and sacrifice herself. In the end, I rather think I got the better deal."

Damon's anger erupts. "You may have her bound to you, but you don't have her heart."

Klaus's smile doesn't leave his face. "No, Damon, you appear to have that just now. What a touching little speech, my dear Elena. I am not surprised of course, maybe this will help one Salvatore brother let you go." He looks at Stefan in amusement.

Stefan looks at him and the rage consumes him. "I will give you your family back if you let her go."

Klaus doesn't even hesitate. "No."

Stefan doesn't give up. "We both know you only did this to hurt me…I am hurt, but you made a mistake, Klaus. She doesn't even want me anymore. She is done with me."

Klaus regards Stefan in amusement before he goes to stand beside Elena. He puts his arm around her waist. Damon stiffens and Klaus smiles even bigger.

"Whatever you seem to think, Stefan. This isn't all about you. True, I did take Elena for revenge, but I have always fancied her. She is an incredible young woman and she will make an even fairer mate in the future." He leans down and brushes his lips against Elena's neck. Elena stiffens, but doesn't try to pull away.

Damon's fists ball up at his sides and he is very close to snapping.

Klaus speaks again. "Now that we have had a nice visit, my girl and I will be on our way. If Elena behaves herself, I am sure we will see you again soon."

Before Stefan and Damon can react, Klaus picks Elena up and runs quickly out of the room and vanishes.

However, Damon feels his connection to Elena pulling him in her direction and he knows he will go to the ends of the earth to find her. He will save his love and bring her home to all who love her.

**Please review and let me know what you think. What did you think of Stefan's reaction? I would love to know what you think of this chapter! Please review! Thanks so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you all liked the last chapter. I know it has taken me a little while to update. One of my family members was very sick, so I have been busy. However, rest assured; I have every intention of finishing this story. I always finish my stories. I promise. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Now that that is over with, on to chapter ten

**Chapter 10**

Elena feels dizzy when Klaus finally stops running with her. They climb into his sports car and speed away into the fading daylight. Elena looks out the window to avoid Klaus. She keeps trying to interpret what Damon had said to her. He had spoken with Vanessa. There was hope in his eyes. He was going to save her. There was a way to save her. Elena knew it was not safe for her to know the plan though because if Klaus compelled her then she would tell him.

She sighs softly and feels a cold hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Klaus looking at her earnestly.

"Look, love, I know that this is difficult for you. I know you love Damon. I know you despise me for doing this to you." He pauses for a moment and when I don't respond he continues. "However, I want you to know something Elena. I may have taken you for revenge on Stefan, but that has never been the only reason. I care very deeply for you, Elena. Each time we share blood I feel even more connected to you. I have longed for such a connection for over a thousand years. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do, fair Elena. You are a very powerful woman."

Elena doesn't know what to say so she doesn't speak. She turns her head back to look out the window. They stop in front of a large home.

"We are going to stay her for a few days to spend some time together, just the two of us."

Elena cringes a little and Klaus notices. He knows this is painful for her, but he is still hoping she will eventually change and fall in love with him too. He knows he is falling for her. He can't help it. He yearns to touch her, to make love to her, to drink her blood…to have her drink his. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He knows that now is not the time to share blood. She just saw the man she is still in love with…he wants to wait until she feels more comfortable with him again before they share blood once again.

Klaus reaches out and takes her hand in his. He helps her out of the car and they walk up to the door together. Klaus opens the door and Elena looks around the large home.

"Are you hungry?" He asks her. She shakes her head no. It worries him that she isn't eating. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a water, a sandwich, and a bag of chips. She looks at him questioningly and he is quick to explain. "I had the house stocked with food for you. There is also a massive closet upstairs filled with clothes for you. Choose whatever you wish."

She nods and then takes the sandwich from him. She eats it slowly and drinks the water. She leaves the chips untouched. Klaus reaches out and takes her hand again and leads her through the house and up the stairs.

Elena's heart rate increases as she sees the king sized bed that takes over the entire half of a huge room. Klaus understands her anxiety.

"I promised I would not force myself on you ever again. I will wait until you are ready to be with me. I only wish to share the bed with you. If you would allow it, I would be honored to hold you." He tells her earnestly.

Elena hesitates and then thinks quickly. If she allows this, then maybe Klaus won't ask her to share blood with him for a long time. She nods her head and he smiles brightly at her.

"I will leave you so you may ready yourself for bed. I will be back in fifteen minutes. I need a drink." Elena knows that he is going to be drinking some blood, but she doesn't care as long as he isn't killing anyone and it isn't her own.

She walks into the massive closet and finds a pair of silk pajamas. They are pants and a tank top. They are the least revealing and the slips them on quickly and then runs into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She hurries into the bed and buries her body under the covers. Her skin tingles in anxiety. She doesn't want Klaus to hold her. She doesn't want to be close to him ever again. She tries to block out the images of their last encounter together in a bed. He had been as tender as he could be with here she supposed…but she was not willing to be with him so no matter what he did she could not look at it as anything other than what it was…she had been forced to be with him against her will.

Klaus enters the room and few minutes later and slides into bed beside her. He takes in her silk pajamas and feels the intensity of his feelings heighten. He pushes them aside and scoots closer to her in the bed and pulls her gently against his chest. She is so tense against him. He wants her to relax in his arms.

"You look incredible, darling. Relax, sweetheart, I am not going to bite…we are just going to sleep."

She nods slightly, but says nothing. Klaus buries his face in her neck and inhales her scent.

"Sweet dreams, love. Sleep well." He tells her before lying quietly beside her. He is holding her tightly in his arms and finally her body relaxes. He knows she is asleep because she is no longer rigid in his arms. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and he knows he will do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with him also.

He watches her sleep for a long time and just before he is about to drift off Elena speaks in her sleep. "Damon, I love you."

**Please review and let me know what you think. What did you think of Klaus? How will Damon find them? How close do you think Klaus will be able to get to Elena's heart?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for sticking with me! Here is another update. My family member is still ill, but writing is also an outlet for me that helps me in difficult times. I hope you guys like it.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter eleven

**Chapter 11**

Damon Salvatore is going to be the death of him. Klaus knew this to be true. He realized he had made a mistake in allowing Elena to see him again. She had closed herself off completely. She refused to share blood with him. She would not kiss him or speak to him at length. The only thing she seemed to allow was for him to share her bed.

He had to find a way to get through to Elena. He knew he needed to exchange blood with her soon to strengthen their bond to one another. Elena spent a lot of time sitting out on the balcony of the home they currently occupied. They had been there three nights and Elena had not wavered. Every night she dreamed of Damon. Klaus would hear her whisper Damon's name in her dreams and longed for her to whisper his. He had come close to compelling her a few times, but that simply wouldn't do. When he changed her, she would remember that he manipulated her and then she may not want him.

Klaus could not understand his feelings anymore. He was willing to go to great lengths to please Elena. He decided that he needed to go even further to earn her affections. He needed to taint her image of Damon Salvatore. He knew he could do it, but how?

He needed guidance. He needed to go out for a little while. It would take a great deal of effort, but he thought it may rid them of Damon Salvatore.

"Elena, love, I have to go out for a little while. Will you be all right alone?" Klaus asks softly.

She doesn't even turn to look at him and just nods. He sighs before coming closer to her. "I won't be long. I…I am sorry you are so unhappy." He whispers before leaving her alone.

Elena hates the small feeling of sympathy that permeates her chest…it is gone as soon as she remembers that he forced her here against her will. He forced her to bind herself to him threatening all those she loved if she didn't. He was not a nice guy. He was a monster.

Elena decided to take a walk. She strolled out the front door and made her way to a valley of wildflowers. She sat down among the flowers and let the tears fall.

"Tears from my girl? No, she wouldn't lose hope."

The voice. That beautiful strong voice. Elena turns and looks into the smirking eyes of Damon Salvatore. She lets out a gleeful laugh and runs into his arms. He hugs her tightly against his chest breathing her in and holding her as close as he possibly could.

"DAMON! I can't believe you are here! You found me!" She is elated. He did come for her. He had not given up on her.

"Of course I came for you. After sharing blood with you, I felt an undeniable pull toward you. It drew me here to you. I missed you."

Elena wipes away the tears that are now falling at will. "I haven't let him drink my blood and I haven't shared blood with him." She tells him seriously.

He nods and smiles. "I am glad. We don't have a lot of time. I know he won't leave you long."

She pulls him even closer to her and almost presses her lips to his, but Damon steps away. "I can't be the one to cause you unbearable pain, Elena. We will get our change for that. I'll wait for you…forever if I have to wait that long."

Elena's heart soars in her chest. "I will wait for you too, Damon. I love you." She needed him to hear it from her lips again.

"As I love you." He tells her earnestly. "We don't have much time, Elena."

Elena nods quickly before turning away from Damon and moving her long brown hair off to the side to give Damon good access to her neck. Damon presses himself as close to her as he can and holds her around the stomach. Elena's breath catches, but she doesn't move. Damon leans down and she feels his fangs pierce her throat. The emotional connection is instantaneous. She pours all of her thoughts and feelings into the moment. She wants Damon to feel all that he makes her feel. She wants him to know how she feels when she can't put it all into words herself. Damon drinks greedily from his beloved. Her feelings, emotions, and desires make themselves known to him and he has to be very careful to maintain his control. He has never wanted anyone more than he wants Elena Gilbert. She is the other half of his soul. He will rescue her from this fate. He pulls back slowly and then slides his tongue over her wound causing her to shiver.

Elena turns around to face Damon. His eyes are dark pools of desire and longing. His voice is low and sexy. "It took every shred of my self-control not to take you right here and now."

His sexy voice sends tremors up and down my spine and I gasp. Elena is surprised that this is not construed as cheating. She would almost welcome the pain if she could have but one kiss from Damon, but she knows he would never allow it. He would never allow her to be in pain if he can help it. Damon pulls a small dagger from his pocket and cuts his neck for her. She leans in immediately to drink.

His blood calls to Elena. She can feel his emotional vulnerability…his naked heart is open to her and her alone. He is terrified to be hurt and rejected, but he is opening himself up to her. He is showing Elena how much he loves her by showing this weakness in himself. Elena knows that she is his weakness and he is hers as well. She drinks from him greedily, probably much longer than she should. Damon sighs contentedly and encircles her waist with his strong arms. Finally, after feeling full she pulls away and smiles at the man she loves.

His eyes are vast pools of desire, love, and protectiveness. He does not drop his arms away from her waist. He holds her close. Damon studies Elena's shoulder carefully and seems pleased that the wound from his teeth has already healed. He wants to lean forward and press a kiss to her shoulder, but is unsure if that would cause Elena pain or not.

Instead, he lifts his hands to cradle her beautiful face. Her beautiful eyes stare into his in wonder. He sees how much she truly loves him in her eyes. He can't believe she loves him. No one has ever chosen him. No one. But Elena has. Elena wants to be with him and he wants to be with her. He will do anything to free her from Klaus.

"You need to go back into the house. I have lingered here too long with you. We don't want him to get suspicious. If he starts to suspect anything, you may need to bargain with him a little bit. Do what you can to ward off any suspicion."

Elena nods. "I will do what I can, but I will not share blood with him, nor allow him…let him touch me."

Damon stiffens beside her. "Has he touched you against your will?"

Elena nods with tears glistening in her eyes. "It was a part of the ceremony." She whispers.

Damon's heart breaks then and he crushes her against his chest and holds her tightly. Elena had to go back and stay with that monster! Damon knew he would do anything he had to do to make sure that Klaus did not change Elena. Elena was to be Damon's mate and not the other way around. He would save her. He knew it.

Damon tries to reign his anger in. "I will kill him for that, Elena. He will pay for touching you."

Elena tries to smile at him. "Thank you, Damon."

Damon traces a finger over her lips. "I ache to kiss you, my love. I yearn to feel your lips pressed against mine in a fiery kiss. One day soon, I will do that." He promises and Elena's feels her legs turn to jelly.

He steps back slightly. "Go, sweetheart. I will be back. I promise you. I will always find you. Always."

Elena smiles at him. "I believe you." She blows him a little kiss and then heads back up to the house.

Upon entering the home, she freezes in the doorway. Klaus is leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. "Well now, what has my little love bird been up to while I've been away?"

**Please review and let me know what you think. Does Klaus know what she has been up to? How will Elena be able to keep her secret safe?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for sticking with me! I actually have another update ready. YAY me! I am very thankful for those of you who are reading and reviewing this story. I have found your feedback very help. I have the entire story mapped out and I promise it will end with Delena.

Now that that is over with, on to chapter twelve

**Chapter 12**

Upon entering the home, Elena freezes in the doorway. Klaus is leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. "Well now, what has my little love bird been up to while I've been away?"

He takes in the smile on Elena's face…it falters slightly when she sees him, but with some effort she keeps in in place.

"I went down to a meadow to pick some wildflowers." She says and holds up a large bouquet of them in her hands.

Klaus smiles at her and walks closer to her. She smells heavenly. She has a very floral scent and it calls to him in so many ways. He yearns to share blood again, but he won't do it against her will. He will have to be patient with her.

He only hoped that his little errand would help him out soon. He reaches up and runs a gentle hand down her cheek. She stiffens, but as he continues to slowly trace over her cheek and down her neck she relaxes more. He steps even closer to her. His closeness overwhelms Elena. She wants to step back, but she also knows she has to be careful. She needs to make sure he doesn't compel her…she wouldn't want him to know that she has been exchanging blood with Damon.

Klaus feels encouraged by Elena. She has not stepped away from him. He feels hope well in his chest. He continues to trace his finger down her neck and then he runs his fingers through her silky brown hair. Elena's eyes drift close as she tries to remain unaffected by his touch. He knows what he is doing…he has had centuries of experience in seducing women. She would not allow herself to get caught up in him.

She opens her eyes and finds that Klaus is very close to her face now…his lips just inches from her own. She can feel his hot breath on her face and her heart starts beating rapidly.

"May I kiss you, lovely one?" Klaus asks in a whispered voice.

Elena hesitates. She doesn't want to kiss Klaus. He senses her hesitation and tries to entice her. He moves his lips to her neck and gently kisses her soft skin. Elena tries to pull away, but Klaus puts his arms around her and holds her close.

"I am not going to force myself on you, darling. For once, give in to the desires that flood your body."

He continues kissing her neck and Elena's breath catches in her throat. He won't let her pull away and she is confused and angry at herself. Her body is betraying her as it responds to him. She doesn't want to respond to him, but her body has other ideas.

Klaus senses the change in her and kisses his way to her mouth. "One kiss, darling. One kiss and then if you truly desire it I will leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Elena remembered what Damon told her…he told her to play along a little. However, she didn't like her traitorous body and was afraid to allow him to kiss her. However, she also knew that if she submitted to him in this way then he would not try to take her blood or take things any further.

"One kiss." Elena whispers and Klaus's grin is huge. He leans in and touches her lips softly, gently. He kisses her gently at first and then the kiss grows passionate. He is throwing himself into the kiss. Elena tries to pull away and he holds her head in place as he kisses her lips and sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles gently. The effect on Elena is immediate and she lets out a soft groan before she pushes him away.

Klaus is pleased with himself. She may not have wholeheartedly responded to him, but he had affected her…of that he was certain.

Elena is shocked by how her body reacted to Klaus and ashamed. Guilt crushes through her. Would Damon abandon her now? She would have to tell him. She fights back tears and glares at Klaus fiercely.

"I would like to go back out to the wildflowers, but I wish to be left alone. Please do not follow me."

He looks at me with a grin and nods. "Of course, love. A promise is a promise."

She nods and then walks out of the house and runs to the field a mile or so away.

"Damon." She whispers into the trees. She is not at all surprised when she turns around and he is there right beside her.

He takes in her flustered appearance. His eyes widen and he looks at her curiously.

"Klaus…he told me if I kissed him he would leave me alone for the evening. He…he made me feel…" She can't even get the words right and she collapses in tears on the ground.

Damon sits beside her and pulls her into his lap and strokes her hair gently. "Elena, he has been around for a thousand years. He can get a reaction out of any woman…even a woman who does not want him. I am not angry. It's okay."

She looks at Damon with surprise and a little anger. "It's not okay, Damon. I don't want him. I want you!" She needs him, now. She needs to convince him.

"Look, I know that if we kiss I will be in immense pain…I know that, but I don't care, Damon. I don't care. I need you. I need you to kiss me. I need to feel your hands on me. I need to feel you. I love you and I want to kiss the man I love."

Damon's eyes have become black with desire for her. "Elena, I don't want to cause you pain."

She shakes her head. "It will be worth it. Please Damon, please." She begs quietly and it shreds Damon's self-control.

Elena caresses his cheek and traces his lips with her finger. "I need you, Damon."

Damon feels his entire body come alive and he leans forward to capture Elena's lips with his own.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Will Elena be in intense pain? How do you feel about her reaction to Klaus?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have truly made a difference. I am so motivated to continue this story. I am so glad you like my idea! I was afraid it would be a little weird, but I am happy with how it is working out so far. Please keep reading and reviewing! THANKS AGAIN!

Now, on to chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Look, I know that if we kiss I will be in immense pain…I know that, but I don't care, Damon. I don't care. I need you. I need you to kiss me. I need to feel your hands on me. I need to feel you. I love you and I want to kiss the man I love."

Damon's eyes have become black with desire for her. "Elena, I don't want to cause you pain."

She shakes her head. "It will be worth it. Please Damon, please." She begs quietly and it shreds Damon's self-control.

Elena caresses his cheek and traces his lips with her finger. "I need you, Damon."

Damon feels his entire body come alive and he leans forward to capture Elena's lips with his own.

Elena relishes the feel of Damon's lips as they lock over her own. His tongue slides into her mouth and she kisses him with a passionate fervor. She brings her arms around his neck and he lays her back gently and places his hands at her sides. Her pulls her closer to him and the kiss becomes even more breathless and intense.

"Elena. I love you." Damon murmurs against her mouth staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Elena tells him gently.

After another minute of breathless kissing, they break apart as Elena gasps for breath. She smiles at Damon. "It didn't hurt me."

Damon smiles back at her in relief. "You feel okay then?"

She nods and he pulls her to her feet. However, when Elena takes a step a sharp pain shoots through her entire body. She cries out and falls to her knees in agony.

Damon is beside her instantly. "Where does it hurt, love?"

Elena tries to answer him, but another pain rips through her. Damon looks completely panicked. He doesn't know what to do. He tries to remember what Vanessa told him, but he can't.

Damon hears movement through the trees and shielding Elena he turns around to face it. Klaus is kneeling on the ground several feet away from them. He looks up at Damon and then twists in agony the same time Elena screams in her own agony.

Apparently, their kiss had caused Klaus and Elena pain. Damon shields Elena from Klaus, but Klaus still comes closer.

Finally, Klaus speaks. "I knew she was with you. She was so happy…I just knew that…"

He trails off as another pain rips through him. Elena is white as a ghost and barely conscious now.

Damon is desperate. He brings his arm up to his mouth and tears at his skin. He puts it to Elena's mouth for her drink, but Klaus's voice stops him.

"I wouldn't do that. It will only make this worse for her. It has to be my blood. Since we are bound…when she cheated on me…it alerted me and causes us both pain…only my blood can stop this. Otherwise, the pain could be too much for her."

Damon turns to look at Elena. She has her eyes closed now. Damon knows he has to save Elena…he can worry about Klaus later. Damon moves out of Klaus's way and in a moment he is by her side. He rips at his wrist and puts his wrist to her mouth. As if the blood calls to her, Elena starts drinking immediately. A few minutes later, she finishes and then without waiting for Elena's approval he sinks his teeth into her neck and drinks from her. When he is finished, he sits up to address Damon. Elena has drifted off into sleep…her body exhausted from the events of the past several minutes.

Klaus stands up and approaches Damon slowly. "Elena can't leave me…she can't kiss you. Look what happens to her if she does. Do you honestly want to cause her pain?"

Damon gets angry. "You are the reason she is in pain! You forced this on her!"

Klaus smiles. "Yes, I did. I already know she will accept me eventually even if I have to go to great links and burn a few bridges to do it."

Damon feels fear at Klaus's words. "What did you do?" He asks.

Klaus reaches out and puts his hand on Damon's shoulder. "You will find out when the time is right. However, for now, for Elena's own safety I think that you should leave."

Damon stands his ground. "Not until she wakes up and I know she is all right."

Klaus hesitates and then nods. "Of course. However, first I would like to know how you knew we were here."

Damon gives nothing away. "I followed you here, Klaus. I will follow you everywhere as long as you have the woman I love. The woman who is supposed to be my mate."

Klaus's smile drops from his face. "She is not yours, Damon. See that is where you are wrong…Elena will be my mate. She will fall in love with me. She will eventually forget that you ever existed."

Damon knows this is a lie that Klaus is using to scare him. A soft whimper escapes Elena's lips and Damon races over to kneel at her side. She opens her eyes and looks into Damon's frightened eyes before she sits up. Damon reaches out to touch her hand and she pulls away repelled.

She stands up and backs away from both of them. Damon is staring at her in confusion. He sees no sign of recognition in her beautiful eyes.

"Elena, please, are you all right?" Damon asks her cautiously.

Elena looks at him and a look of bewilderment crosses her face. "Who are you guys? What am I doing here?"

Damon is stunned. He turns around to face a smiling Klaus. "What have you done?" He asks in horror.

Klaus smiles hugely at Damon. "That, mate, is how I level the playing field."

**Please review and let me know what you think. How has Klaus managed to accomplish this? Will Elena remember Damon any time soon? Will she fall for Klaus's charms?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** After Stefan takes Klaus's family, Klaus gets revenge by taking Elena. He compels Elena to leave with him. Damon is frantic to get her back. While Damon and Stefan rush to find Elena, what will Elena be like when they finally get her? Will Klaus turn her into a vampire and make her his mate? Or will Damon get there in time to save her?

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I know many of you are worried about Elena losing her memory. How did Klaus accomplish this? Read on and the answer will be revealed in this chapter…or the next… I really appreciate the review from Meg that said my last line sounded like it jumped off the script of the show. It really made me feel great!

Now, on to chapter 14…

**Chapter 14**

Elena stands up and backs away from both of them. Damon is staring at her in confusion. He sees no sign of recognition in her beautiful eyes.

"Elena, please, are you all right?" Damon asks her cautiously.

Elena looks at him and a look of bewilderment crosses her face. "Who are you guys? What am I doing here?"

Damon is stunned. He turns around to face a smiling Klaus. "What have you done?" He asks in horror.

Klaus smiles hugely at Damon. "That, mate, is how I level the playing field."

Elena looks at them both in confusion. "What are you two talking about? Who are you guys?"

Klaus takes a step towards her and she backs away with fear in her eyes.

"There is nothing to fear, darling. You will be just fine. We just have to talk is all."

Elena is not reassured by the charming man's words. She turns to look at the other person standing beside this man. The man has jet black hair and the most amazing eyes she has ever seen. She feels an instant connection to this man…this man who called her Elena. Was that her name?

She stares at this man curiously before addressing him. "Who are you?" She asks him.

His voice is smooth and sexy. It is also somewhat familiar. "I'm Damon. We…I'm…" He trails off awkwardly, but she finds the pull to him very strong.

"Damon?" She questions before turning around to face the other man. "Who are you?"

The other man smiles at her…a smile that oozes charm. "I am Klaus darling…your mate."

Damon growls at him while Elena looks at him cautiously. "Your mate?"

Elena looks at him with cautious. She cannot lie. She feels drawn to him to, but in a different way. It is as though Damon controls her heart, but her mind is pulling her to Klaus or something.

"All just formalities really, love. You will remember it all on your own I am sure of it."

Klaus seems so sure, but for some reason Elena doesn't want to believe him. She doesn't trust him. She turns to look at Damon who is looking at her with nothing but raw emotion in his brilliant eyes.

"I know you." She tells him. He manages a half smile. "Damon…Damon Salvatore." She says as though she had a brainstorm.

Klaus looks at her in shock and dismay. "How did you…"

Elena relaxes as hundreds of memories wash over her. Her love for Damon. Klaus forcing her into being "bound" to him. When she begged Damon to kiss her, when he complied, and then the sheer agony that had coursed through her before everything went black.

She turns to look at Klaus. "Did you really think you could make me forget Damon?" She asks seriously.

Klaus looks completely stunned. He doesn't understand why it didn't work. It was supposed to work. They had told him it would work, so why hadn't it?

Damon is looking at him in barely concealed fury. Klaus had tried to take away Elena's memories…tried to make her less than herself. Elena is perfect the way she is…no one should ever try to change her. No one.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Damon lunged for Klaus intent on hurting him for what he had tried to do.

Klaus is completely taken by surprise with Damon's attack. However, quickly, he overpowers Damon. He is an original after all and Damon could not beat him with brute strength alone. He throws Damon back and then approaches him again slowly.

"It is time to make a decision, Elena, darling. Do you wish for young Mr. Salvatore to live or die? The choice is yours, love."

Elena looks at him in terror. "Please, Klaus, don't kill him." She begs. She hates to beg him, but she knows she will do anything to save Damon's life.

Klaus looks at Damon keenly. "Then I must make sure he doesn't follow us for a while this time." He says before turning his eyes on Damon.

Damon is not listening to Klaus. "Nothing you can do or say will make me stop following Elena. Nothing." He says intently.

Klaus smiles evilly. "Don't be so sure."

In the next moment, the three are surrounded by hybrids.

"Ta ta for now, Damon. I am sure we will be seeing you soon."

Elena looks at Klaus in terror. "You promised not to kill him." She whispers.

Klaus is quick to reassure her. "They are just going to keep him occupied, so we can escape. I believe that you and I need some time alone to…bond. What do you say?"

Elena says nothing. She hates Klaus. She hates what has happened to her. She also hates that despite how much she hates Klaus, a part of her is drawn to him and would be until she could be free of him. She knew Damon would save her. She just had to hold on a little longer until then.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Why do you think Klaus's plan didn't work? What do you think will happen during the bonding time? Will Damon come alone or enlist the aid of others?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I really appreciate all your support. I love writing this story! I hope you are all still enjoying it.

Now, on to chapter 15…

**Chapter 15**

Damon faces the hybrids in frustration. They make no move to attack him, but instead just block his passage. In anger, Damon begins lashing out at them…killing the first two easily. He has to catch up to Elena. He has to be there to protect her. He cannot let her get too far away. What else would Klaus try to do to her? Who else would be there to save her?

Damon is a little surprised when he is no longer alone battling the hybrids. Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Elijah appear. After several minutes, all of the hybrids are dead.

"How did you find me?" Damon asks incredulously.

Bonnie steps out of the tree line with Jeremy, Alaric, and Matt. Stefan answers Damon's question.

"Bonnie tracked you using my blood, big brother."

Damon hurries over to Bonnie startling the humans with his speed.

"You have to track her…I lost her…I…" Damon can't go on as he feels his emotions suffocate him. Bonnie looks sadly at Damon.

"Damon, we tried a tracking spell with Jeremy's blood to find Elena before we used Stefan's blood to find you. We were hopeful that you would be with her, that you would have followed her, but we weren't one hundred percent sure." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "When I did the spell, there was no trace of Elena, Damon. No trace of her at all. Wherever she is, she cannot be tracked."

Damon's head whirls with this revelation, with his emotions as Jeremy breaks into his thoughts.

"What does the mean? You wouldn't tell me earlier. I deserve to know. She is my sister."

Damon answers him in a voice void of any emotion. He can't break now, not now. He has to focus his energy on finding her. "It means that Elena and Jeremy are not connected any longer or that Klaus is blocking the tracking spell in some way." Damon prays it is close blocking the tracking spell. He doesn't want to think about what Klaus did to Elena to hide the ability to track her.

Elijah, who has kept silent for a while, steps forward. "You will not be able to find the fair Elena through a tracking spell any longer. That would have been the first thing Klaus took care of once he got her on her own, which begs the question…" He turns to address Damon. "How were you able to find her?"

Damon shrugs his shoulders, but feels as if he needs to tell Elijah so that he knows everything. He will do whatever it takes to find Elena.

"I felt her…we shared blood and I just knew where she had gone." He says softly ignoring Stefan's fiery look of anger and Jeremy's look of disgust.

Elijah's eyes brightened and he smiled slowly. "Our only hope to find Elena, Damon, is you."

Elena awakens in a dark room without any windows lying on a narrow bed. She immediately tries the door only to discover it is locked.

"It's no use, darling. No way to escape and no rescue from Prince Salvatore this time." His voice is low and slightly mocking, but still gentle at the same time as if he doesn't want to frighten her any more than he has to frighten her.

Elena whirls around in the darkness as Klaus appears by her side. She refuses to speak so he continues…

"I'm afraid things are going to be rough for a while, love. I fear I have been too lenient with you. Time for some tough love I do believe."

Elena starts at him in confusion before he continues and advances toward her.

"Let us begin, shall we?" He asks with a grim smile on his face.

Elena steps back as far as she can and runs into the wall. Her heart hammers wildly in her chest and she feels herself begin to shake in fear.

"Please…" She whispers to Klaus. Klaus reaches her against the wall and puts his hands on her hips and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to know, that I won't enjoy being hard on you. I just…it is something that has to be done. I now know that you have been sharing blood with Damon. That is the only explanation for how you were able to break away from the spell. We are going to spend some time together, here, where no one can bother us. You are going to wish you had never heard the name Damon Salvatore by the time we are finished. By the time we are finished, you will want me to be your mate." He finishes looking entirely convinced that his way will be the way everything goes down.

In spite of her fear, Elena lashes out at him and strikes him across the face. "I will never forget Damon and I will never choose you!" She spits out at Klaus.

Klaus looks at her and a smile creeps its way onto his face. "I am most certainly going to enjoy this, my Elena. You are perfect for me in every way. I am afraid you will have to endure some rather harsh punishments for a while though, until you will answer to me that is."

Elena doesn't even have time to process what Klaus has said to her, before he leans forward quickly and bites into her neck to drink her blood.

Elena screams and tries to push him off of her, but of course she can't. Her weak attempts do nothing to deter Klaus from his task. He drinks from her for a long time. Elena sees blackness swim before her eyes before she succumbs to the blackness…her last thought being of Damon and how much she loves him.

**Please review and let me know what you think. What sort of tortures do you think Klaus has planned? How will Damon be able to save her?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I know many of you are upset with the short chapters. I assure you that I am doing the very best I can, but chapters may continue to be short. I have three other stories I am also writing and I like to get updates out a few times a week. So, unless I feel really inspired to write a long chapter, they will remain somewhat short. I hope I don't lose readers because of this, but I am not sure that I am really able to change that at the same time.

Now, on to chapter 16…

**Chapter 16**

Elena can no longer remember how long she and Klaus had been isolated together in this dark basement. She can no longer remember how the fresh air felt on her skin. She can no longer contemplate any other life than she has now. Dreaming is foolish and gets you nowhere. Klaus has not let her side since her imprisonment. He is feeding from her quite often so he never needs to leave. She is forced to share a bed with him. She is forced to listen to him day in and day out. He wants to break her spirit, and even though Elena won't admit it to Klaus she knows he has already broken it.

Elena doesn't remember much about what happened before. She remembers kissing Damon. She remembers how much she had loved kissing him. She remembered the intense pain. She would play a game to remind herself of whom she was and who she loves every day.

My name is Elena Gilbert. I have a brother, Jeremy. Alaric takes care of us. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler are my best friends. I used to love Stefan before Klaus. Now I love Damon. I still love Damon. I will always love Damon.

Elena has to remind herself to never forget these things. She repeats them every day, sometimes several times a day in her head. Klaus may have broken her, but he will never take those thoughts about her loved ones away.

Elena sighs and sits up in the small bed. Klaus rolls over and sits up beside her.

"Good morning, my darling."

Elena says nothing. If she can avoid speaking to Klaus, she does. She still has a little strength left, though not much.

Klaus hates when she doesn't respond to him and he has to resort to punishing her.

"Elena, either you answer me when you are spoken to or I will have to punish you."

Elena shivers remembering the punishments. "Morning." She mumbles.

Klaus smiles slightly as he pushes her hair away from her neck. "Smart girl. This will be more pleasurable for you now." He bites her and starts to drink from her neck.

Every day starts the same. Every morning he drinks from her then he forces her to drink from him. Every evening it repeats. In between is almost as bad. Klaus looks for any excuse to speak to her or touch her. He never just lets her be.

After several minutes, he pulls away and licks her neck causing her to shiver. Elena hates that Klaus has an effect on her body. Every day he tries to entice her to go to bed with him and each day she refuses his touch. She hasn't been able to ward off all the kisses, but she has avoided sleeping with him.

Elena shivers remembering all the things he had done and strives not to think about them right now.

Klaus uses a knife to slice his neck so Elena can drink from him. She drinks enough so she doesn't anger him and she doesn't feel dizzy anymore. She tries to pull away, but Klaus holds her in place by the neck forcefully.

"You need to drink more, love. I can't have you getting weak on me. Besides…it won't be long now until we will be out hunting together as mates."

Elena waited for the disgust to bubble up in her stomach as she is forced to keep drinking from Klaus. Surprisingly, the disgust doesn't come. After several long minutes, Elena pulls away wondering when Klaus had let her go.

Klaus looks deeply into her eyes. "Elena, how do you feel?"

Elena thought about that for a moment. She felt good…strong. She felt strength radiating throughout her body.

Klaus continues to speak. "We have been isolated here for quite some time, love. Do you know how long it has been?"

Elena shakes her head no and Klaus smiles at her and reaches up to touch her cheek, pleasantly surprised when she doesn't pull away.

"It has been thirteen months, my love. Tell me, what do you remember about life before our time here."

Elena panics when her mind feels blank. She tries to recite what she has recited every day for the past thirteen months.

My name is Elena Gilbert. I have…I have…"

Everything was a blank. Elena started to panic. Who was she? Why was she with Klaus? Was she in love with him? She couldn't remember. She remembered not being happy here but she couldn't remember why. It was as if it was all there…she just needed a name…what name she wasn't sure…

Klaus saw her panicked and sought to reassure her. "Elena, before we met you were all alone. Your parents died in a horrific accident and left you alone…your brother, Jeremy died in that accident as well. You turned away from your friends. You left home and continued on your own to search for healing. We found each other. I knew immediately that you were who I had been searching for all these years I have walked the earth alone. I knew you were the one for me. I forced you into a "binding" ceremony to ensure that you wouldn't leave me. You tried to leave me and it caused us both pain, so we came here. I thought we needed time alone together to bond. I thought then you would be able to see how very much I love you."

Elena looks at him in shock. His story brings the memory of her brother to the forefront of her mind. Tears course down her cheeks as she realizes her brother is dead. Her parents death was easy for her to recall, but hearing that Jeremy was dead filled her with deep sadness. She looks up at Klaus and he is looking at her with compassion in his soulful eyes.

"I just…I keep thinking there was a guy I loved…a vampire like you…" She trails off.

He nods. "Stefan. Before I came into town you were together, but then he changed. He turned to his former ripper days and tried to kill you by biting your neck. I stopped him from killing you."

Elena nods, but then shakes her head. "That is not who I was thinking about though…" She recalls his face perfectly in her mind. He has amazing raven black hair and the most piercing eyes she had ever seen.

Klaus's eyes become sad. "You mean Damon, Stefan's brother."

Elena's eyes light up. Damon. Yes, that was his name. What had happened between them?

Klaus looks at her sadly and he truly looks devastated for her. "My dear, Elena, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your beloved Damon is dead."

**Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think will happen next? How much do you hate Klaus right now? Where do you think Damon really is?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I have decided that I am going to start a schedule. There will be a new chapter for this story every Sunday night! I hope that this makes it easier on some of you wanting an update. I promise that I will finish this story. I may update during the week if I have time, but there will always be a new chapter available sometime on Sunday. I hope that makes you all happy. Again, thanks so much! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Now, on to chapter 17…

**Chapter 17**

Klaus looks at her sadly and he truly looks devastated for her. "My dear, Elena, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your beloved Damon is dead."

Elena's body convulses as she sinks to her knees. She recalls bits and pieces of her time with Damon. She remembers never truly telling him how she feels. How did he die?

"What happened?" She asks in a choked whisper.

Klaus kneels beside her. "Love, Stefan killed him when he found out you were in love with Damon and not him anymore."

Elena's eyes fill with tears. That couldn't be true. The Stefan she remembered had always loved his brother…didn't he? Did she dare to believe Klaus? She wasn't sure.

"It's true, fair Elena. Stefan is a very powerful vampire now. He killed his brother and drained him of his blood. He is now able to change his appearance to look like Damon. So, if you ever see him…it's not Damon, sweetheart. Stefan made sure that Damon could never be with you again."

Elena sobs into her hands and Klaus picks her up to lay her on the bed. Elena sobs for hours as she recalls all she has lost. Her brother was dead. Damon was dead. Stefan was a monster. She didn't want to know any more. She wasn't sure how much more she could actually take. Klaus sat beside her and caressed her cheek and brushed her hair with his fingers while she cried.

He didn't say anything and Elena was grateful for that. Elena continued to cry. The pain filled her with anguish and breathing became difficult. Finally, Klaus leaned forward to speak gently to her.

"I can take this pain away, love. I can take it all away. When you become a vampire, you can shut your emotions off. You can stop this pain and heartache."

Elena shakes her head no. She is not ready for that yet.

Klaus understands. "It's okay. Why don't we get out of here and go out to get some fresh air. I think you have suffered long enough here. Let's go somewhere new…I want you to be happy my beautiful Elena."

Elena sniffs but nods. At least she has Klaus. She has no one else. No one. Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Alaric would have moved on…she had been away from over a year. It was time to stop thinking about her past and focus on whatever she still had of a future.

She still wasn't sure what she thought about Klaus…but maybe she should give him a chance. He has stuck by her after all. And if she did decide to become a vampire she was going to make it her mission to find Stefan Salvatore…and rip his heart out with her bare hands.

Damon's life had become a dark hole of depression. No one bothered with him much anymore. No one dared to speak to him or cross him. Stefan was the only one who still checked on his brother weekly. Damon had not given up on Elena. He had refused to stop searching. He was searching out every lead. He was going to find her. He had promised her. He had promised.

Most of the time, Jeremy and Stefan came with Damon when he was searching for Elena. However, Jeremy preferred to go out with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and Alaric. Stefan stayed with his brother and even though it was tearing his heart out, he wanted to find Elena for his brother. He knew his brother loved Elena with every fiber of his being. He knew that Elena loved Damon too, and if she truly felt that way then he was going to try to find a way to live with it. If Elena wanted to be with Damon, he had decided that he would not stand in their way. It would kill him to do it, but he would leave to make it easier on them and himself.

Damon was a wreck. Stefan had never seen him so distraught…empty…broken. Elena was Damon's mate. Stefan was sure of that. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew it was true. Could Elena be his mate and Damon's mate? Stefan wasn't sure. All he knew was that now they had to get her back. Whatever choice she made, he would live with and support.

Stefan entered the house and looked around for Damon. Damon was in his usual spot poring over maps and journals. Their study had become the "Find Elena" center. Damon was checking everywhere. He had Elijah on speed dial. Elijah insisted that if Klaus called him that he would tell them immediately. He wanted to find Elena too. Damon still called him daily anyway and eventually Elijah stopped answering his calls because he had nothing new to tell him.

"Damon, why don't you have a drink and relax." Stefan encouraged.

Damon turned to look at Stefan with anger filled eyes…desperate eyes. "No, I think I am close to something, Stefan. I can feel it. Elena may be closer than we thought."

Damon couldn't think about the thirteen months it had been since he had seen his love. He couldn't think about what Klaus could have done to her during this whole time. Did she remember him? Was she still human? Damon didn't know, but he also knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to find her. He owed her that. He had promised her. He was never going to break a promise to Elena Gilbert.

Stefan left him alone and went outside to hunt. It is too much sometimes being stuck with Damon in that house. He never stops looking for her. He never stops. Stefan wonders how long he can honestly keep up with this. In the forest, he feels as though he is being followed. He turns around and sees Vanessa, the witch who bound Klaus and Elena.

"What do you want?" Stefan seethed and Vanessa stepped forward hastily.

"There isn't much time; you must come with me now." She says urgently.

Stefan scoffs. "Why would I do that?"

Vanessa continues urgently. "Because…you need to get Elena. You need to get to her now before it is too late."

Stefan looks at her in confusion. "Why me?"

Vanessa speaks quickly. "It needs to be you and Damon. If you go alone, Elena will not trust you. Klaus has been poisoning her mind. She needs to see both of you at the same time…she also needs to see her brother."

"Why didn't you go to Damon?" Stefan questions, still leery of the witch who had caused a lot of this trouble.

"Because Damon would have ran after her immediately and not bothered with you and Jeremy. You need to trust me now. Go get Jeremy and Damon. Bring them both here I will be waiting for you both."

"For what?" Stefan wanted to know what was really going on here.

She looked at Stefan seriously. "I am going to tell Damon how to break the binding and set his love free."

**Please review and let me know what you think. How do you think the binding can be broken? What do you think Elena's reaction to Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy will be?**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! See you next Sunday, if not sooner! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am having some fun with this story. I hope you are all still enjoying it!

Now, on to chapter 18…

**Chapter 18**

She looked at Stefan seriously. "I am going to tell Damon how to break the binding and set his love free."

Those words jumped around in Stefan's head continually as he retrieved Jeremy. He liked that Jeremy didn't ask a lot of questions. He knew that Stefan would tell him when the time was right. He also knew that Jeremy was desperate to find his sister. Stefan and Jeremy walked into the Salvatore house to see Damon still hard at work…his eyes nearly mad with frustration, worry, and anguish. Jeremy felt sorry for him. He had not wanted Elena to be with Damon, or any vampire for that matter, but Damon's behavior since Elena's kidnapping had changed things for him. He knew that Damon loved Elena and if Elena wanted Damon then he wasn't going to stand in their way of happiness.

"Damon, we need to go to the woods now." Stefan told him firmly.

Damon turned to look at his brother. He knew that tone. He knew Stefan was being serious. Something was waiting for them in the woods. Was it Elena? Had Stefan found her? Damon allowed his heart to swell with hope. Stefan saw this happening and hurried to explain what was going on.

"Vanessa confronted me in the woods. She said she knows where Elena is and that you can break the binding, Damon."

Stefan saw true hope in his brother's eyes for the first time in months.

"Let's go." He said hurriedly, not even bothering to question why Jeremy is going with them.

They hurry out into the woods and stop right where Vanessa is still standing. Her eyes look serious and filled with concern as she takes in Damon's appearance.

"Damon, I am so glad you have come." She says softly.

"Just tell me how to find her, please." Damon nearly begs even though he wants to call this woman every name in the book. He wants to scream at her for allowing this to go on for so long, but he holds his tongue.

Vanessa clears her throat. "Elena is fading. Klaus is poisoning her mind. She is struggling to maintain any form of identity. He has kept her prisoner in the same small room for over a year now. He has never left her side. You need to understand this because the Elena you all love is very different." She says gravelly.

Jeremy speaks softly. "Is she still human?"

Vanessa looks at Jeremy and nods once. "For now. However, in order to break the binding, she will need to become a vampire."

Damon looks at Vanessa in shock. "How will that break the binding?"

Vanessa finally smiles at him. "After a year, the binding becomes a little weak around the edges. True love can break the bond. It can only occur if the person bound finds their true eternal mate who they are meant to be with for all eternity. When that occurs, the two must exchange blood and then the vampire must make his mate a vampire."

Stefan speaks softly. "You are saying that Elena and Damon are mates."

Vanessa looks at him sympathetically. "Yes, that is what I am saying. A witch can feel the bond between mates. Even though it has been over a year, their bond is still incredibly strong. Klaus feels this as well, although he doesn't have any idea that Damon can break the binding. He thinks no one can take Elena from him. That is your way in. You must get close to Elena. All of you. She needs to see you all at once. This is important. Klaus has told her many things. If she sees all of you then she will know he has lied to her. Damon, you must then get her alone. You must tell her what she has to do to break the binding. She must be willing to become your mate for the binding to be broken. Otherwise, if you change her without her consent, you will break your connection and she will belong to Klaus forever."

Damon shivers, but nods. He knows what he has to do. He is terrified about the lies Klaus may have told Elena about him. Vanessa must know what he is thinking because she is quick to reassure him as best she can.

"Damon, she believes you are dead. She believes that Stefan killed you in a jealous rage. She also believes that Jeremy died in the car accident with her parents. Klaus is destroying her slowly. He needs to make her forget these human memories because once she is a vampire she will forget her human life if she has nothing else to hold on to…for some reason, even though she believes you are dead, she is still holding on to you, Damon. There is still hope."

Relief floods Damon's entire body. Vanessa gives them a map to where Klaus and Elena are. "You will find them out in the forest together. Be prepared for what you might see. Do not take anything personally. Remember that she has been trapped with an original vampire for over thirteen months. Every day he has fed from her to the point where she needed his blood to survive afterwards. She has been his soul source of nourishment. It has strengthened the bond between them. He is doing everything he can to win his heart, so you must hurry. She is contemplating letting him change her."

Stefan looks away sadly. He knows it isn't her fault, but it hurts him that Elena thinks he would kill Damon. However, he understands how it stuck. He had tried to kill her when Klaus ordered him to and turned his emotions off. It also hurts him to know that his suspicions were correct. Elena and Damon were mates. He was not destined for Elena and he knew he had to accept that. He just wanted her safe and out of Klaus's clutches. If Klaus had not forced him to go away then maybe this never would have happened to him. Klaus was the enemy here and no one else.

Elena felt healthier being out in the fresh air and the sun. Klaus bent down and picked a sunflower. He held it out to her and she took it in her hand before bringing it to her nose to smell its fresh scent. Klaus reached out and caressed her cheek. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away from him.

"I will do anything to make you happy, Elena. Anything." He tells her in a soft, sexy voice.

He runs his hand down her cheek and along her jaw. Elena feels her skin tingle, reacting to Klaus's touch. She forces herself not to think about Damon. Damon is gone. He has been gone for a long time. He was killed by his brother, because of her. She was the reason Damon was dead…well her and Stefan of course.

Klaus leans in to speak into her ear. "May I kiss you, my love?"

Elena shivers, but after a slight hesitation she nods. She is tired of being alone, of trying to fight this. She feels a pull towards Klaus. She can't explain it, but it's there. Why bother to deny it anymore? What would be the point?

Klaus leans in and touches his lips to hers eagerly. She returns the kiss hesitantly at first, but Klaus deepens it and she is swept away in her emotions. She pours herself into this kiss, trying to banish all the loneliness and pain she feels. She can't feel that way anymore.

Damon's face fills her mind and she pulls away as the tears flow down her cheeks. Klaus looks at her with understanding.

"Damon would want you to be happy. He hated me I know that, but he loved you and he would want you to live your life."

Elena can't say anything. She nods and wipes at her tears. She cannot stand this pain anymore. She doesn't want to feel this way anymore.

"So, if I become a vampire…I don't have to feel all this pain anymore?" She asks softly.

Klaus replies quickly. "You may not even remember the pain, love. I am also an original so I can compel you to forget all about the Salvatore brothers and your brother if you wish after you have become a vampire. Whatever you ask of me I will do my fair Elena."

Elena sighs and then closes her eyes. "I need a little while alone. Can I meet you back at the house?"

Klaus looks into her eyes and smiles. "Of course. Take all the time you need, love. We are isolated here. You will be safe."

She nods not really concerned about her safety anymore.

Klaus plants a kiss on her forehead. "When you come back to the house, what do you want to do?"

She looks down and speaks softly. "When I come back, I think…I think I will let you change me." Tears spill down her cheeks as she sentences herself to a life she knows she has never wanted.

Klaus is jubilant. "I will make you happy, darling. I swear it."

Elena just nods and Klaus respectfully leaves her alone. Elena sits down with her back against the tree. She sits still and lets the tears engulf her entire being. She sobs into her hands and only stops when she hears the sound of footsteps approaching.

She looks up. Confusion fills her entire body as she looks at the sight in front of her…the sight of her one and only true love…Damon Salvatore staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes just steps away from her.

"Damon…" She whispers.

**Please review and let me know what you think. What did you think of Klaus in this chapter? What do you think Elena's reaction to Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy will be? Will she believe it is Damon or will she call for Klaus believing it is Stefan? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! See you next Sunday, if not sooner! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I tried posting this chapter Sunday, but I guess it didn't work. I figured it out when I didn't get any reviews. So, I added a little to it and reposted. I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy! Please review

Now, on to chapter 19…

**Chapter 19**

She looks up. Confusion fills her entire body as she looks at the sight in front of her…the sight of her one and only true love…Damon Salvatore staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes just steps away from her.

"Damon…" She whispers.

It can't be. He is dead. Stefan killed him. Then she remembers Klaus's words with horror. He said that Stefan was able to change forms and appear like Damon.

However, as soon as she thinks the thought she sees Stefan and Jeremy behind Damon.

"Jer?" She questions and he runs into her arms, sobbing.

:"Elena, I thought we would never find you!" Jeremy sobbed into her shoulder. Elena was crying as well. She pulled away and looked at them all in confusion.

Damon broke the silence. "Vanessa told us you were here. She said that Klaus had been messing with your mind. She told us we all had to come together so you would believe we were telling the truth."

Elena shook her head at them. Klaus wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't do that. He loved her. Even as she thought the words she doubted the truth of them. He had kept her locked away for a long time and fed from her every day. If he really loved her, would he have kept her locked away and isolated?

Damon kneels down in front of Elena and looks into her beautiful, slightly dazed eyes. He had finally found her. He needed to speak with her. Things needed to happen very quickly if he was going to be able to break the binding.

"Elena, thank God I found you! Listen, we need to hurry. Vanessa told me that after a year the binding is slightly weaker. She said that if you chose me and I changed you then the binding would be broken."

Elena looks at him with teary eyes. In order to be free, she would still have to be a vampire. However, even though it was something she had never wanted, she knew that she wanted to be with Damon. She knew that she loved him with her whole heart and soul.

Damon looked at her anxiously. He was terrified that she would reject him. "Vanessa said that only mates can break the binding…only true love can pull us out of this. I love you, Elena. I will always love you." His voice breaks at the end and Elena feels a small piece of her heart break for him.

"I love you, Damon. Change me."

Damon is surprised that she wants it so quickly. "Elena, you are sure that you want me to do this? You are sure you want to be my mate?"

She nods quickly and Jeremy embraces her again. "He has been looking for our every single moment of every single day for over a year, sis. He loves you. I am happy for you."

Elena feels the tears as they slip down her cheeks. She had never expected Jeremy to give her his blessing, but she was so grateful for it. She gave him a kiss and then stood up and looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked so uncomfortable. Elena knew then that he could never have hurt Damon. How could she have believed Klaus?

"Because he was poisoning your mind, the same as he did to me." Stefan said quietly.

Elena looks at him in bewilderment. "Did I say all that out loud?"

Stefan and Damon chuckle. Stefan answers her. "You did. It's okay. I am just happy that you are going to be free of him.

Elena looks at him and feels a little guilt. "Stefan, I'm sorry that-"

Stefan cuts her off. "Don't be sorry. You love each other. He is the one you are supposed to be with…I know that now."

Even though it hurt him to say it, he knew it was the truth. Elena was never meant to be his. So, who was his mate?

Damon reached out and took Elena's hand in his own. "Stefan and Jeremy are going to stay here and keep watch. We can go into that clump of trees for some privacy."

Elena nods and follows him into the trees. They find a small clearing and Elena sits down in the grass and Damon sits right next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her again.

Elena smiled at him. "I want to be with you, Damon. I have been waiting to see you for so long. I care about your so much. I love you."

Damon used his teeth to create an open wound on his wrist for Elena to drink from. Elena accepted it readily and drank thirstily. Damon's blood was perfect, rich, and smooth as it flowed down her throat. After several minutes she pulled away.

Damon looked down at her. He didn't want to do this next part, but it was necessary. "Now, I have to…" He couldn't say the words.

Elena finished for him. "You have to kill me."

Damon nodded, but couldn't make his arms move. Elena sensed his hesitancy, so she looked around at her options.

"Damon, help me climb that tree…then I'll jump." She says softly.

Damon nods slightly and in moments they are sitting on the top branches of an enormous tree.

Elena leans over and kisses Damon on the lips. "I love you." She says.

"I love you, too." He reassures her. It is all the convincing she needs. She stands up and then steps out into thin air and falls quickly to the ground..Barely feeling the impact as the world fades to black all around her. The last thing she sees is Damon leaning over her and placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

Klaus begins pacing in the small house in anticipation. Elena has been gone for over an hour, but he knew she was still close by because he could sense her near. He was elated that she was finally going to submit to him. She was going to let him change her. He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy.

As one hour turned to two, Klaus became concerned. He knew he needed to go and check on his love. Before he could even open the door, it opened and Stefan Salvatore walked into the house alone.

'Stefan…" Klaus said in a stunned voice.

"Hello there, Klaus." He says smoothly.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

Stefan smiles at him. "I am here to ruin your life, the same way you ruined mine."

**Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think Stefan will tell Klaus? How do you think Elena will adapt to being a vampire? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! See you next Sunday, if not sooner! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! This story is starting to wind down, but I already have another story idea that revolves around Damon and Elena. If you are interested please follow me so you will know when the new story is available. I think there will be one or two chapters after this one. I am toying around with the idea of introducing another plot twist into the story and making it longer. What do you all think? I would love to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is not very long, but I have been super busy. I wanted to make sure to get your guys an update.

Now, on to chapter 20…

**Chapter 20**

Elena awoke in Damon's warm and comforting embrace. She was groggy and unsure of her movements. Her head pounded painfully I her ears. Damon sat her up gently.

"It's okay, love. You will feel better after you feed." He says quietly. He holds out a blood bag for her to take. She smiles at him, remembering everything. He quickly explains the blood. "I just thought it would be easier for you to…"

Elena leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you." Elena takes a deep breath and downs the blood quickly.

Nothing has ever tasted so glorious to Elena in her life. The rich life essence of the blood coats her throat and tastes as sweet as chocolate as it drips down her throat. She finishes the entire bag in moments and she feels a difference immediately.

Her vision seems to improve incredibly. Her hearing seems to stretch out for miles. She can hear deer drinking from a body of water from a great distance away. How far away could they be? She can actually see the little house where she had been kept captive for months and months. She knows the house is at least a mile away, but she can see it…very small in the distance. Her thirst is muted, but she already wants more…soon.

However, there is something she wants more right this moment. She turns around to look at Damon. He is staring at her with nothing but love in his incredible eyes. He places his hand on her cheek and she feels the soft touch affect her all the way down her body. She inhales deeply and takes in his intoxicating scent. He is the sexiest man alive and now she is his for all eternity…and he is hers. Elena didn't think she wanted this, but now, she wasn't sure she would change a thing.

"We belong together." She tells him softly.

He nods and then steps even closer to her. "Nothing can separate us now." Damon feels an elation like nothing he has ever felt before. Elena is his now. Elena will be his forever. She is now his mate. He has never felt this much happiness in his entire existent. He loves her with his whole heart and soul. He knows that he will stop at nothing to keep her safe. He will die before she is ever put in harm's way. He watches her while she stares at him intently.

Suddenly, they are kissing passionately with no signs of stopping. Elena pushes him up against a tree and attacks his mouth with fervent kisses filled with longing. She could kiss Damon for hours, but she wants so much more…so much more. He seems to sense this and pulls her even closer against him. Elena moans slightly and then wraps her legs around Damon's waist bringing her as close to him as he can possibly get. Damon's body is on fire and he never wants it to end. He and Elena are together for eternity.

Life had never been so good.

"Let's get you home, my love." He tells her gently.

"Please before I vomit." Jeremy's voice calls and they turn to look at him and smile. Jeremy is sad that his sister is no longer human, but he is happy that she has her free will back. He will support her relationship with Damon.

Elena smells Jeremy's blood pumping through his veins, but surprisingly, she is not tempted. She walks over as naturally and she can manage and pulls Jeremy into a hug.

"I love you." She tells him. He pulls back and smiles at her. "I love you, too."

Damon puts his arm around her waist and Jeremy takes her other hand in his. "Let's get out of this god forsaken place." Jeremy mumbles and Elena and Damon walk with him back towards the woods to their awaiting car.

Damon gives a fleeting thought to Stefan, but he knows his brother wanted to handle Klaus on his own. He had told Damon to get Elena out of there. He said it was his turn to clean up a mess. Damon was relieved because he wasn't sure he could ever stand to be parted from Elena ever again.

'Stefan…" Klaus said in a stunned voice.

"Hello there, Klaus." He says smoothly.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

Stefan smiles at him. "I am here to ruin your life, the same way you ruined mine."

Klaus looked at him in alarm. "Where is Elena?" He asks worriedly.

Stefan's smile spread even wider. "You won't have to worry about Elena anymore. She is not yours any longer."

Klaus laughs, even though he is slightly unsettled. "That is not possible. We are bound, mate. She loves me. She thinks you killed Damon. She hates your guts. She wants me to change her. She said so only a few hours ago."

Stefan sat down in a chair and propped his legs up on the table across from Klaus. "Things have changed. The situation has changed for you."

Klaus still looks confused, but Stefan isn't going to let him off that easily. "She loved me, you know. She loved me for a long time, until you ruined that for me. Until you took her away from me." Stefan's anger grows. "I could have made her happy, but you made me a monster. You ruined my life!" He slams his fist down hard on the table and it breaks down the middle with little pieces of wood flying about the room like needles piercing the walls. Stefan stands up and smiles. "Now, it is my turn."

Klaus feels fear close his throat with dread. "Where is she?"

Stefan leaned in close to Klaus. "Why don't you go and find out."

**Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think Klaus will do? Do you think he will be able to separate Damon and Elena? What else has Stefan planned for revenge? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! See you next Sunday, if not sooner! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I have decided that I don't want to end this story yet. I have developed another twist in the plot that I would like to play out for a little while, so I hope you will all bear with me. I hope you are still enjoying it.

Now, on to chapter 21…

**Chapter 21**

Stefan sat down in a chair and propped his legs up on the table across from Klaus. "Things have changed. The situation has changed for you."

Klaus still looks confused, but Stefan isn't going to let him off that easily. "She loved me, you know. She loved me for a long time, until you ruined that for me. Until you took her away from me." Stefan's anger grows. "I could have made her happy, but you made me a monster. You ruined my life!" He slams his fist down hard on the table and it breaks down the middle with little pieces of wood flying about the room like needles piercing the walls. Stefan stands up and smiles. "Now, it is my turn."

Klaus feels fear close his throat with dread. "Where is she?"

Stefan leaned in close to Klaus. "Why don't you go and find out."

Klaus races out of the house. He knows Stefan is following him, but he doesn't care. He needs to see Elena. He needs to reassure her that he loves her. He needs to reassure her that they belong together.

He reaches the clearing where he left her and sees no one. She is gone. How is that possible? She would be in pain. They would both be in pain. He looks around him in confusion and sees Stefan leaning up against a tree grinning evilly at him.

"I told you, Klaus. It is my turn to ruin your life."

Klaus isn't amused at all. "Where is she, mate?" He asks.

Stefan laughs. "Funny you should use the word "mate" because she is Damon's mate now."

Klaus feels horror and anger course through his entire being. "You're bluffing." He says seriously.

Stefan shrugs his shoulders. "Think what you want. Elena is a vampire now and she ran away with Damon. You have no claim on her anymore."

Klaus's confusion gives way to anger. Vanessa tricked him. She had assured him there was no way around the binding spell. She had assured him that Elena would be his forever. She had lied to him and if she didn't make it right, he was going to end her.

Stefan walked slowly towards Klaus who looked to be deep in thought. "What's the matter, Klaus? Not happy that Elena actually got her free will back?"

Klaus looks at Stefan in murderous rage. "Elena will be mine again. This changes nothing, do you hear me? NOTHING!"

Stefan laughs a bitter laugh. "Now you can understand how it feels to have Elena ripped away from you the same way you ripped me away from her. Now we are both alone. How is that for justice?" Stefan says with a smirk.

Klaus decides he needs to find a way to get through to Stefan. Stefan will help him get her back…if he can just get into his mind once again. They were like brothers once, long ago.

"Help me get her back, Stefan. I am willing to share."

Stefan looks at Klaus feeling sick. How could he ever think that he would agree to that? Elena was not something to be passed around. She deserved to have a good life. She would still be living a human life and would still be dating him if Klaus hadn't screwed that up. He didn't blame Elena or Damon. Klaus caused this. Elena and Damon grew together in Stefan's absence and he knew that it would probably have been inevitable in the end, but he would have had so much more time with Elena before that happened. Klaus ruined his life and now Stefan was going to watch and enjoy the show as Klaus's world collapsed around him. His first task was successful. Klaus knew that Elena was Damon's mate. Now onto task number two, Rebecca.

Damon's lips crashed down on hers again and again. Elena kept waiting to feel lightheaded and dizzy, but it never happened. They had dropped Jeremy off at the bus stop, with promises to let him know where they were headed soon. Next, they had jumped into Damon's car and drove as far as they could stand before they couldn't wait any longer. Damon rented them a hotel room and as soon as the door closed, Elena jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed searing kisses up and down the length of his collarbone. Being a new vampire, made her feel everything she was feeling ten times more powerfully. She kissed Damon's lips with such ferocity, but he didn't mind. He kissed her back with equal fervor.

Suddenly, Damon pulled away and looked into her desire filled eyes. "I want to try one thing, now that we are mates."

"What?" Elena asks curiously with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Damon bent his head forward and bit into his hand. He held the blood covered hand out to her and Elena felt her mouth fill with venom as she inhaled the fresh and heavenly scent of Damon's blood.

"Blood sharing is a very personal thing, Elena. I want to share blood with you now that we are both vampires."

Elena could not help the shudder that passed through her body as she leaned into Damon's hand and let the blood flow down her throat. Her entire body exploded in pleasure as she drank greedily from Damon's wrist. They fell back on the bed together and Damon's moan of pleasure brought her back to herself and she pulled away.

Damon kissed her lips greedily before pushing her hair back from her shoulder and licking the skin at the base of her neck slowly with soft caresses. Elena moaned and exposed her neck to him entirely. Damon did not hesitate and bit into her neck. His heart sang as he drank from her without hesitation. Damon had never felt more at peace in his life and more in love at the same time. Elena's blood called to him. He was her mate and she was his. Nothing could ever keep them apart. Not anymore. They belonged together.

After sharing, they broke apart for a moment to stare deeply into one another's eyes.

"I love you, Elena." Damon whispers against her ear.

Elena sighs softly and feels her entire body come alive once again with emotion. "I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

Damon leans in to capture her lips again as they fall back on the bed together, desperate for one another.

**Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think Klaus will do now? Will he be able to get Elena back? What else does Stefan have planned for Klaus? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. A few new characters join us in the story…characters who are on the show, but have not been introduced in this story yet. Stefan has a very elaborate plan of revenge. Who wants to know what is going on in his head? Will he go too far and destroy himself in the process? How will Klaus plan to get Elena back? Read and let me know what you think.

Now, on to chapter 22…

**Chapter 22**

Life could change so quickly. Just yesterday Elena thought she had no choice but to be with Klaus for all eternity. She had thought Damon to be dead. Thank God that was not the case. Damon was very much alive. Elena let her mind travel back to last night. Their night together had been filled with passion and intensity. Elena couldn't even wrap her mind around all the emotions her body was feeling. Damon made love to her so many different ways. It was wild, hot, passionate, and intense. However, he also made love to her slowly with love shining in his eyes as he looked down into her own eyes. She loved him and he loved her. She felt as if she would physically ache if they were ever separated even for a short amount of time.

Late last night, Damon had taught Elena how to drink human blood from the vein without killing the person. She had been successful both times she had tried it with the maid and the pizza delivery boy. Damon was a very patient teacher and Elena felt love well within her being just thinking about the closeness they had shared last night.

Damon lay on his back sound asleep. Elena wriggled in beside him once again and he instantly curled his arms around her and held her close to him. Damon was feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire existence. Elena had chosen him. Elena wanted to be with him for all eternity. Damon Salvatore got the girl! And he was going to spend his entire life making her happy. He wanted to show her how much fun being a vampire could be. He wanted to show her all the dangerous things she could do now without any concern for her safety.

He opened his eyes and saw that Elena was peering into his eyes as well. Without another word, they melted together and began kissing passionately with no stopping. Elena no longer needed to stop for air…so she didn't plan to…no. She planned to spend the entire day…maybe the next several days wrapped up in Damon's arms exploring one another without another care in the world.

Klaus knew it would be rather easy to find Vanessa. He had it on good authority where she was hanging out and he surprised her by stopping by her small apartment. Vanessa looked down and away from Klaus. She had not bothered to run. She knew that Klaus would find her. It was only a matter of time.

"What do you want?" She asked him quietly.

Klaus looked at her in utter disbelief before speaking. "You have the audacity to ask me why I have come to you for assistance. You lied to me witch! Elena Gilbert was supposed to be mine forever. If I had known there was a loop hole I would have changed her much sooner."

Vanessa did not waver, but stared him in the eye. Klaus decided he did not particularly like that and he held her up by her neck and slammed her into the wall behind her.

"You are going to figure out a way for me to get her back. I need to get her back. She is the only one who can make me happy."

Vanessa doesn't say what he wants her to say though. "Elena did not want to be with you,Klaus. She wanted to be with Damon. Damon is her rightful mate. He was the only one who could break the binding. He succeeded. You have lost Elena for good."

She didn't even attempt to sound sorry. She wasn't sorry. She was not going to be bullied by Klaus…not anymore.

"I will kill you…" Klaus says by tightening his hold on her neck. "if you do not find a way to get me Elena."

Vanessa looks at him with determined eyes. "Then kill me, but know that killing a witch will unleash a curse on you…a severe curse with devastating consequences."

Klaus seems to consider her input. "Last chance."

Vanessa refuses to close her eyes. She is going to look Klaus in the eye when she dies. "Damon Salvatore is ten times the vampire you will ever be. Elena chose very well."

Klaus had enough. He put her down and snapped her neck. "I will take my chance with your severe consequences, darling. I already know what I need to do. I need to kill Damon Salvatore."

Stefan arrived back in Mystic Falls much sooner than he anticipated. Elijah and Rebecca were waiting for him. Rebecca did not look at all pleased to see him. He knew he would have to be very good for this to play out right.

"What on earth could you possibly want, Stefan?" She asks with a bored expression on her face.

Stefan took a deep unnecessary breath before speaking. "I wanted to know if you wanted to take a little trip with me." He said quietly.

Rebecca looked at him in surprise. "What kind of trip?" She asked suspiciously.

Stefan continues. "Well, Damon and Elena are together now…forever. It made me realize that Elena and I never had one tenth of the connection that you and I had all those years ago."

Rebecca looks at him with a little more interest in her eyes. He knows he has her right where he wants her. "So, what, Elena chose someone else so you are looking for a consolation prize?" She has a small amount of hope prevalent in her tone.

Stefan stepped forward and brushed his hand along her cheek. Elijah sees that he is not needed and takes off. "Rebecca, you could never be a consolation prize. I just…I just couldn't handle being close to you at the time. Klaus ruined my life at that time and I couldn't stand him…I still can't if I am being perfectly honest."

Rebecca looked him in the eye and ran her fingers over his lips. "Well, I can't stand Niklaus anymore either. I suppose I could be up for a little hunting trip of sorts."

Stefan smiled. "I am ready to return to my Ripper ways, Rebecca, with you by my side."

Katherine overheard the entire conversation. She knew that Stefan was feeding Rebecca a line of bull because she knew him so well…but there was no way she was going to let Stefan fall off the deep end again…she would be there to catch him this time and save him. Maybe if she could help him with whatever plan he had concocted then he would finally realize how she feels about him…how she has always felt about him. It was her best shot at happiness…and she was going to take it.

**Please review and let me know what you think. How will Klaus track down Damon and Elena without a witch? What do you think Stefan plans to use Rebecca for? (I know I am not spelling Rebecca the right way…I like it better this way. **** )**

**How will Katherine fit into this story? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I am so sorry that I did not update on Sunday. Please forgive me. I had some family health issues to deal with, but everyone is good now. I am going to try to update again on Sunday to make it up to you all. Please read and review. I would love to know if you still like the story. I think I still have some fun twists and turns we could take with it. By the way, AWESOME episode tonight! I am ready for some Delena on the show!

Now, on to chapter 23…

**Chapter 23**

Klaus needed to find out where Elena and Damon had run off to alone. He cringed when he thought about what Damon was doing with his Elena. He wondered if he killed Damon Salvatore would the binding repair itself? Probably not…however, he was an original vampire. He could get what he wanted from her. He would compel her for a time if need be. He should have done it long ago. If he had changed her himself then she would belong to him and Damon would not matter anymore.

It was no matter. He was going to find Damon and end him. Elena would be his once again and then he would deal with Stefan next. He didn't want to take any chances that Elena would run back to Stefan. He wondered if he would have to kill that football player ex-boyfriend of hers as well. It didn't matter what he had to do. He would do it to get Elena all to himself. She belonged with him. She was his!

Klaus knew who he could talk to…Elena wouldn't go far without talking to her little brother. He just needed to be waiting outside of their house for the inevitable phone call that would tell Klaus whatever he needed to know…

Stefan tried to distance himself from his kill. He could not afford to truly become a ripper again. He needed to stick to his plan. He wasn't exactly holding on to humanity…but to his rage. He wanted Klaus to lose everything, just like he had lost everything. Klaus was really the source of every bad thing that ever happened to him if he thought about it. Katherine had to fake her death to get away from him, he took Rebecca from him when he thought he loved her, and then he had taken him away from Elena. Klaus was a monster and he had to make him suffer. He may not be able to kill him, but he was going to do everything in his power to make his existence a living hell.

Rebecca was a mile or so away stalking her prey. She preferred to hunt them and terrify them at first. Stefan may have enjoyed that without his humanity, but he didn't enjoy it now. He just told himself that the man in front of him that he had just drained of all his life source was a means to an end in his plan of revenge.

"I hope you realize that you won't be able to keep this up." A soft voice calls from the trees.

Katherine. He knows her voice.

He walks towards the trees slowly and she emerges, leaning against the tree in a short black dress and high heels.

"Hello, Stefan. Long time no see."

Stefan sighs and looks down before stepping closer to the woman he had once died for. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

She looks him right in the eye.

"I am doing what I should have done all those years ago. I am going to save you, Stefan. I am going to save you from yourself and help you with whatever crazy plan you have concocted in that beautiful, but naïve brain of yours."

Damon smiled as he watched Elena jump off the cliff and into the warm water surfacing beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately lowered her mouth to his. If Damon had his way, he would never stop kissing Elena. She was his entire reason for living…or existing as it were.

He looked at her seriously. She was looking at him with an expression of sheer happiness on her face.

"Elena, I love you." He told her seriously He needed her to hear him say it over and over again. He still needed to make himself believe that this was real and that he got the girl.

She kissed him once softly on the lips before she met his intense gaze. "I love you, Damon. I have for a long time." She admitted and he felt his heart soar.

After spending a few hours in the water, swimming, among other things of course, they laid down on the grassy hill next to the water.

Damon turned over so he was on his side and Elena was laying on her back smiling up at him.

"I will take you anywhere in the world you want to go. Where would you like to start?"

Elena laughed. "Where would we go?"

Damon smiled. "Anywhere. We have eternity, my love. We can explore the world together. The only question is: Where would you like to go first?"

Elena bit down on her lower lip as she contemplated it. It took all the strength in Damon's body not to pull on her lip and suck it into his mouth. He wanted to give her the world and she needed to tell him where she wanted to go.

She looked at him with a shy smile. "I have always wanted to go to Hawaii." She said quietly.

Damon laughed. "Well I guess that would be a perfect place for us to start." He said and Elena nodded suddenly ecstatic about her future.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I know this is short, but I plan to update again this weekend since I was late getting this out. How long do you think it will take Klaus to find them? What will Elena do to keep Damon safe? Will Katherine be able to save Stefan from himself?**

**I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! You are all so incredibly wonderful and I am so grateful for you all! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! I know it has been a little while, but I hope you like this chapter. I have been contemplating the direction of this story and I didn't want to post another chapter until I had my mind made up about it.

Also, I WAS MAJORLY excited by this past week's episode! I hope DELENA finally gets a shot on the show!

Now, without further ado…on to chapter 24…

**Chapter 24**

Stefan had not wanted Katherine's help, but she was here and promised she wasn't going anywhere.

"Katherine, Rebecca is close…you can't be here." He whispers.

Katherine sighs and stands up. "Relax, blondie won't catch me. But, I am here to help you, Stefan. I should never have left you in the first place. I will be around, watching over you."

Stefan looks at her in confusion. Why was she saying all these things? And why did he feel a dull ache in his heart when she said them?

Katherine stood very close to him and gave him a gentle kiss on his cold cheek. "Promise me, that you will hold on to your humanity. Promise me, Stefan." She says and it is not really a question…it is a demand.

Stefan nods. "I will try…I will do my best."

Katherine smiles at him. "Well if you do your best, then I know you won't fail. I will be watching over you. Think about that if you start to lose yourself, Stefan, think of me."

And with that, Katherine was gone. Stefan stared into the woods for a few minutes after had gone….stunned.

"Well, I see that you still like to play with your food?" Rebecca said behind him.

Stefan schooled his face into a nonchalant expression before dropping his kill and turning around to face Rebecca.

"Otherwise, it would get boring." He said in a bored tone. Rebecca nods and then walks even closer to Stefan.

"I can promise you, that you will never get bored around me, Stefan Salvatore. I plan to keep you occupied and happy for eternity."

Elena watched the cascading waves fall onto the beach. Her fingers idled traced the ring on her finger. Damon had thought of everything before he changed her. He had told her that he had Bonnie make the ring the day Klaus took her away. He had told he wanted to be prepared for all situations and he had been.

Elena was most impressed by the fact that Damon had never given up on her…he had not moved on. He had remained faithful to her…to finding her. She knew they were soul mates and would now be together forever.

One thing Elena didn't realize is that time doesn't seem to matter when you are immortal. Damon took her to Hawaii, then they were off to London, then Italy, and now they were in Greece. She didn't even think about the time. She enjoyed her days sightseeing and viewing everything the world had to offer. And she enjoyed her nights in Damon's arms as they brought each other immeasurable pleasure. She didn't know it could feel like this. She felt loved, treasured, and so happy. She had not had a difficult time as a newborn. Damon knew she didn't want to hurt people, so he kept them supplied with blood from local blood banks as they passed through.

By the time she thought about the time, she asked Damon how long they had been away together. He had told her nine months. She could not believe nine months had passed. She was happier than she had ever been in her life, but she knew that she needed to call Jeremy so he would know she was okay.

Damon told her to be careful not to reveal their location because Klaus could have been watching Jeremy. Elena shuddered to think that Jeremy could be in danger, but Damon promised that Caroline and Tyler would have Bonnie contact him through magic if Jeremy were in danger.

Damon snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait any longer. I must get you back up to our room immediately." He whispered in her ear and Elena felt her entire body tremble with desire for the man she loved.

She held his hand as they walked back to their hotel suite, the view of Greece and the water was breathtaking from their window. He walked her into the room and Elena gasped when they entered the room.

Damon had lit over two dozen candles and they were glowing on every flat surface in the room. The bed was strewn with rose petals and soft music was playing from the stereo.

Damon encircled her from behind and leaned his lips against her ear. "I have never done anything this cheesy romantic before, but I just…I wanted you to know how much I love you, Elena. I would do anything for you."

Elena's mouth feels dry and she knew if she had a heartbeat it would be racing incessantly right now. She turns around and faces Damon.

"I love you, too, Damon Salvatore. I always will. You are it for me. You are my forever."

Damon's eyes burn with intensity as they gaze into Elena's. "Marry me, Elena Gilbert."

Elena is stunned by Damon's proposal. Before she can respond, Damon rushes on. "I know that I seem like the last person in the world who would want to get married. However, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the one I will cherish every single moment of forever. I want to be tied to you in every way possible. I want to share my name with you. I want to kiss you as a minister pronounces us man and wife. I want to share all those things with you…all those things that never mattered before I fell in love with you."

Elena's eyes fill with tears as she smiles at Damon. "Yes, Damon, of course I will marry you."

Damon's smile is so wide that Elena feels herself grinning back just as wide before he crushes her body against his and kisses her passionately. They kiss for several minutes before Damon pulls away and holds a ring out in front of them.

"I bought this ring in Hawaii after we had only been there for two days. I knew before we went to Hawaii even that you are all that I will ever want."

Elena allows Damon to slip the ring on her finger. The diamond is huge and Elena stares at the sparkling diamond in fascination. Two small rubies surround the diamond on either side and Elena feels as though her heart will burst with happiness.

She finally speaks. "Let's get married, Damon. Let's get married today."

**Please review and let me know what you think. I wanted there to be a happy chapter with some sappy romance. **** I hope you liked it. What did you think of the proposal? I didn't want it to be too cheesy and unworthy of the awesomeness that is Damon. I hope you liked the chapter. I would love to know what you thought!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! Thank you again, you are all so wonderful!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! You are all so incredibly wonderful and I am so grateful for you all! I hope you had a great Christmas! I also hope you have a happy New Year. I know it has been awhile and I am so sorry. The holiday season is insanely busy! Also, I loved when Damon and Elena were together on the show and it broke my heart when he let her go…still hoping for more Delena on the show though. I also have another story idea to spin off of it, but I am going to wait until I finish some of the others first.

Without further ado, Chapter 25!

**Chapter 25**

Elena had dreamt about her wedding day since she was a little girl. Suddenly, all those dreams seemed silly and childlike. She was marrying the man she loved and it didn't matter what the wedding looked like. Elena had decided to marry Damon the very day he proposed. They secured a minister and decided to get married on a cliff overlooking the incredible blue of the ocean behind them in Greece. Damon even secured a photographer so they could have memories of their special day and also so they could send pictures home to their family and friends. Damon had told Elena they could wait until all their friends and family would be there, but Elena did not want to wait. She wanted to be Damon's wife so they could push forward together.

Damon had tried to contact Stefan to tell him the news, feeling he owed his brother at least that, but he didn't answer. Damon hung up and decided to let it go. He wanted to focus on the happy part of today. Today Elena Gilbert would become Elena Salvatore. She would be his wife. He was giddy with excitement and he didn't care who knew it.

The wedding was simple, elegant. Elena walked toward him in a long white flowing dress with red roses and ivy in her bouquet. Damon stood in front of her in a black suit with a red dress shirt. Elena wanted to rip the suit off of his body and ravage him right there, but she thought the minister might look down on that.

Their vows were traditional and Damon actually got teary eyed when Elena said, "I do." She actually loved him and wanted him. He wanted to give her the world and he knew he would. He would do anything for her…absolutely anything she wanted would be hers. Money was no object. The Salvatore family had a great deal of money and he was looking forward to spoiling his beautiful wife.

Damon had rented a suite for their wedding night. Undressing Elena and pulling her gown from her gorgeous body, Damon murmured his love for her and she reiterated her affections as well. They made love that night and Damon felt their bond deepen even more. He felt as though he and Elena were as one person. He was immensely happy. Elena was overcome with love and emotion. Damon was the perfect man and he was hers to love forever.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Klaus was tired of waiting for word of Elena. Jeremy Gilbert was also one of the most boring people on the planet. It had been nearly ten months and nothing…no call, no letter, nothing from Elena. He was actually starting to think that something had happened to her when he heard a shocked gasp escape Jeremy. He grabbed his coat and left the house, dropping the mail he had just read on the table. Klaus entered the house quickly…he had relieved Jeremy of his vervain some time ago and Jeremy had invited him in already.

His eyes went to the mail and then he stood in shock. There on the top was a letter in Elena's handwriting along with a picture. The photo was obviously a wedding photo. Elena looked gorgeous in her white dress and Damon was looking into her eyes with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. Elena looked at him the same way. Something shifted within Klaus. Something changed deep inside himself as he looked at the photo. He didn't allow himself to think about it as he picked up the letter to read.

_Jer-_

_I know this is probably not the way you wanted to find out, but Damon and I got married in Greece. I am happier than I have ever been in my life. He is showing me the world and I am falling more and more in love with him every day. He is my everything..if anything happened to him I am not sure what I would do. I love him with every fiber of my being._

_Being a vampire isn't difficult for me. Damon has kept me supplied with blood bags. Neither of us have hurt any people. I am proud of myself and Damon is trying so hard not to hurt anyone either. I bring out the best in him and he brings out the best in me._

_I am not sure when I will be coming home, but I want you to know how much I love you. Please give the extra photos to Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Alaric. Also, please give Stefan the letter from Damon enclosed in this letter. Tell him that I wish him all the happiness in the world. I hope he finds his soul mate as I have found mine. Please let everyone know that I will call or send them letters in the future. By the time you get this letter, we will no longer be in Greece. We have to keep going. I want to keep Damon safe. I know he is only concerned about me, but I am concerned for him. I don't want Klaus to hurt him. I can't live without him. I love him. _

_I love you, Jer. Hopefully I will get to see you again someday._

_Love, _

_Elena_

**Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think changed in Klaus? What will be his reaction to the letter? What is going on with Stefan? What will his reaction be to the news? **

**I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! Thank you again, you are all so wonderful!**

**More soon!**

**Bookworm722**


	26. Chapter 26

**Saving Elena**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Vampire Diaries." This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews! This is going to be the last chapter, then, if I have enough interest, I will write an epilogue. I have enjoyed writing this story, but I have another Vampire Diaries story I want to write and this one has come to an end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Without further ado, Chapter 26!

**Chapter 26**

Stefan was tired of playing along with Rebecca. He wanted her to hate her brother, but the more time they spent together, the more he lost himself to his hunger for human blood. Katherine's warning rang true in his head. "You won't be able to control it." And "I will be there to make sure you don't get lost." She had been true to her word as well. She had not left him alone at all. Every time he and Rebecca were separated, Katherine would come to him. It was comforting and he realized now that he still had feelings for Katherine, intense feelings he could no longer avoid.

He was sitting on his hotel bed when his phone started to ring. He answered it immediately.

"Jeremy? Is everything all right?"

Jeremy hesitated before answering. "Stefan, Elena and Damon got married. I have a letter for you from Damon. I just…I don't know where to send it."

Stefan waited for the lump of grief to fill his throat, but it didn't come. He felt calm and reassured that Elena and Damon were happy together. He realized that he wanted the same thing and he was done planning revenge on Klaus.

"You don't need to send it, Jeremy. I am coming home."

Elena had never felt so free in all her life. She lounged on the beach in Jamaica and enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine that beat down on her. Damon had gone to the local blood bank to replenish their dwindling supply.

Elena turned over on her back and then heard a voice that sent chills up and down her spine.

"You look incredible. Immortality suits you."

Klaus.

Elena stands up quickly and takes in the man in front of her. The man who had lied to her and manipulated her. The man who had kept her prisoner for nearly a year and forced her to feed from him to deepen their connection. It makes Elena feel sick to think about it.

Her body was overcome with shock and she did her best to compose herself. She knew that if Klaus was here then he was coming after Damon. She had already decided she would do whatever it took to make sure he did not harm Damon. She didn't care what she had to do.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She asks in a voice filled with venom.

Klaus smiles at her and then looks down. "I was wondering if we might talk for a moment, just for a moment. I have some things I would like to say."

Elena nods, knowing that she really has no choice.

Klaus leads them over to a bench and they sit down. Elena sits as far away from him as possible. Klaus decides to jump right in and say what he needs to say.

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to hide anymore. I am done causing you pain, fair Elena."

Elena looks at him in suspicion and confusion, so he feels he must continue. "I read the letter that you wrote to Jeremy." Elena stiffens, so he rushes on. "Jeremy is fine. I didn't hurt him or any of your other family and friends. I saw the letter and I felt your emotions from it. I know you are deeply in love with Damon, so I wish to let you be happy and move on with my life."

Klaus is unsure how this works. He has always been completely selfish. He was letting Elena go so she could be happy even though it hurt him to do it. He knew that she would never love him like she loved Damon. Nothing he could ever do would ever change that, so he decided to step back and let her be with the man she loved.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Because it is imperative for me that you be happy. Damon makes you happy."

She nods, so he continues.

"So, be happy. Love one another and enjoy your eternity of seeing the world and enjoying one another. I will not interfere anymore."

Elena is in shock, so she doesn't object when Klaus leans forward and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, Damon is there between them and holding Klaus up by the neck – eyes filled with fire and a possessiveness.

"Keep your hands off my WIFE." He seethes at Klaus.

Klaus detangles himself from Damon and steps back. If he wanted to, then he could destroy Damon right now, but it would not get him Elena's heart…nothing would and he had accepted that now.

Klaus leans in to whisper in Damon's ear. "Take care of her. If you hurt her, then I will hunt you down and stake you myself."

Damon looks at him in surprise before stepping back and wrapping his arms around Elena.

Klaus nods and then looks at Elena one last time. "Take care, love. Maybe we will meet again one day when you don't hate me so much." He doesn't wait for her reply and walks away.

Damon instantly questions Elena. "What the hell was that about?"

Elena looks at her husband and smiles. "He let me go."

Damon smiles back and hugs Elena tightly to his chest. "Does this mean you would like to go home and see our family and friends for a little while?"

Elena nods against his chest. "Yes, please."

Damon cradles her against him. "On one condition, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Yes?" She asks in a low, sexy voice.

"You let me purchase a house for us."

Elena smiles at her husband and kisses him deeply. Elena pushes him on the bench and sits in his lap and continues to kiss him passionately even though everyone can see.

"Elena," Damon warns. "You have to stop or I will take you right here on this beach in front of all these people."

Elena brings his ear lobe into her mouth and sucks on it, causing Damon to moan. "Then do something about it because I don't plan to stop, Damon. Not ever."

Damon growls as her sexy whisper tickles his ear. He picks her up and somehow manages to run at a human pace all the way back to their cabana. He doesn't get any further than the living room though before he decides to have his way with his wife. They will be heading home soon and he can't wait for all the other adventures to be had with his beautiful wife.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Would you like an epilogue? Let me know!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please review! Thank you again, you are all so wonderful!**

**More soon!**

**Bookworm722**


	27. Chapter 27

I am working on another Vampire Diaries story and I was wondering if there was any interest in the following plot line:

Plot Summary: Elena has just graduated high school. She and her friends are embarking on a cross country road trip for a few months before college. However, their bus is stopped by masked men and one of the men is immediately drawn to Elena. He takes her from the bus and will do anything to keep her…anything.

This will be an Elena and Damon story. Any interest? Please review and let me know and I will post chapter one in the morning.


End file.
